Defiance
by Selena Dobreva
Summary: After absorbing all of Kurama, Naruto gains more fox like characteristics than he expected, like finding a mate. One night now means one lifetime. Naruto and Sakura both struggle to come to terms of being life mates.
1. One Night

Chapter 1: One Night

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p><em>Seven months. <em>

It had felt like a lifetime. Given a peaceful lifetime, seven months had passed since the war.

It was a quiet afternoon and one that Sakura was very thankful for. The kunoichi had only managed to sleep two hours and had been called to the hospital again earlier that morning. She sighed, slumping wearily into her chair. The past few weeks had consisted of a demanding, sleep-deprived schedule that kept her far from her cozy apartment. She had resigned herself to acquiring the basic necessities like sleeping and bathing at the hospital and living off packaged meals. Physical exhaustion and feeling mentally drained had at times caught up with her.

However, she had companionship in the form of a pure white, Shiba Inu pup, she had affectionately named Yuki. Yuki had been a gift from the Inuzuka Clan after Sakura had saved Kiba's life from a fatal injury during the war. Glancing beneath her dark oak desk, the medic-nin found the small ninken curled into a ball fast asleep on her pillow bed. She cracked a small smile; she was training the ninken to assist her in the medical field, both at the hospital and in missions.

The window was open, letting in a nice summer's breeze. Shrugging off her hospital coat, swiveling her chair to face the window, she let her mind wander. A nice afternoon wouldn't hurt. Closing her eyes, she basked in the soft sunlight that warmed her face, and she released a quiet hum in contentment as a welcomed breeze kissed her face. Instead of drifting into a slumber, her thoughts were plagued by the face she missed most. Spikey blonde hair, striking cerulean eyes, whiskered cheeks and a goofy grin flashed through her mind.

Startled awake, Sakura shot up in her chair with a silent gasp. Her lips marring into a frown, brows creasing together, emerald eyes lost all contents of their once lively hue. Sure, the war was over. Yes, many of her friends had thankfully survived. Indeed, Konoha was once again thriving. Naturally all should be well. Kakashi was now Hokage, Tsunade had retired in her words, 'I'm too old for this.' Sakura had surpassed her mentor and now was the head healer at the hospital and possibly the best in all of Konoha, or the nation. Team Seven had survived and been reunited, even if only for a few short days following the war. Sasuke was alive and well, now traveling to unknown parts with a faithful redhead Uzumaki at his side. But more gratefully, her favorite knucklehead blonde had survived. She had never been hit was such earth shattering relief and horror at seeing his badly beaten, bloodied body and smug smirk. The kunoichi had broken into tears at the sight of him and their injured teammate. The sudden unforgivable anger that had spiked to life in her that was aimed at the raven-haired Uchiha had been overwhelming, but she had quickly cast it aside as she went to work healing their damaged limbs, closing the flesh and stopping the flow of blood.

She could remember it easily.

**Flashback**

"_Thank you, Sakura!" The blonde grinned at her tiredly._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry…" _

"_Don't!" Sakura snapped coolly, the soft green glow emitting from her hands had died as she assessed the closed flesh of each teammate. She then regarded him shrewdly. "Don't think apologizing will change anything you've done."_

"_Sakura!" Naruto cut her breath in two as he struggled to sit up. _

"_Stop with the 'Sakura'!" She hissed at him, swallowing hard, the blonde shied away from her menacing glare. Tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall. Why couldn't he understand? It didn't matter anymore, none of it mattered. He was here, he was alive. Every chain that kept her fragile thoughts together broke, in a strangled sob, she immediately embraced the blonde. Her tear-stricken face buried in his chest. Startled, Naruto collapsed backwards with a soft thud as he caught her, a tender smile on his lips as he cradled the kunoichi to him with his remaining arm._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered soothingly to her._

"_Don't, not now." Sakura wept quietly for only his ears to hear. "Just stay."_

_He kissed her forehead, "I promise, believe it."_

**End**

After that, she had somehow found it in herself to forgive the Uchiha, almost completely. But she would forever resent her former teammate for the pain he had caused Naruto. She would never forgive him for that, and she would carry that bitterness to her grave.

It had all felt strangely anticlimactic; life after the war was won.

Friendships suddenly become only civility, others still maintained their genuine laughter and honest conversations; it was easy and hard, it was life spinning away from them, them growing up. And somehow they managed to do it alone but together.

She remembered the days following the restoration of Konoha after the war; they had decided to take a picture to retain a moment in time when everyone and everything was the height of happiness. Sakura, her friends posed together, the final few moments before Sasuke was to leave with Karin. The kunoichi had had her smile bright, wide, no sign of an inner storm brewing at the sight of them. Naruto had slipped his arm around her shoulder so gingerly it could barely be considered physical contact. He has whispered in her ear, _"Let's make this a good one." _This man had become her anchor in life.

Her thoughts and feelings for Sasuke had changed, becoming one of a platonic relationship towards the Uchiha. She knew, he knew, they both knew. Still, her eyes glimmered with false laughter, and her smile was light and easy. She had yet to inform her friends of her sudden revelation. She smiled because it was all good, this was good. Their lives were good. It was easily the least heartbreaking thing she'd ever done. For many years she had weaved her life around her friends, him. She had sought after and fawned over him. But now she had a quiet home with fondly exasperating people in the form of her friends and her favorite hyperactive ninja.

That had been months ago. But everything was different now. Sasuke was gone, her friends continued on with life, while she lingered in the shadows always quietly watching. Life began anew, she had whirled into it with a smile, ready for a new life, new memories friends, out with the old and in the new. Right? Then why was it so difficult to even try.

Sakura was broken from her reverie by the soft tugging of her skirt, gazing down, clear brown eyes beamed up at her. She smiled, "You're awake. Shall we go out for a stroll?" Yuki nodded happily, she was intelligent and a welcomed distractions to her thoughts. The white fluff of fur had quickly come to understand human speech, but she hoped it wouldn't be too long until she could speak like some of the Inuzuka ninken.

Slipping on her white lab coat, she began to make her way out of the spacious office, Yuki quickly at her heels. Giving into her thoughts again, Sakura was overwhelmed. She never worried about the Shiba Inu wandering, Yuki always kept one eye on her master and never ventured to far out of sight.

"Sakura, my beautiful, youthful blossom!" A familiar voice called out, causing her to stumble back a step. He caught her against him, a low and delighted laugh rolled off his lips. "Still spacing out as usual huh?"

Twisting away she blinked at him, unmindful of the thoughts she had been in the middle of, unheeding of the demand for her attention, in the past in this situation she would have run off almost recklessly. "Lee," She murmured in a quick succession.

"Hello," He began almost awkwardly; this is where another complication had begun nearly a month ago. After a discussion of their feelings, there had been a mutual understanding of their feelings towards each other. But now he seemed to have a change of heart, stating he still loved her and he continued to pursue her. Lee was sure everyone who'd met her would agree with him, she filled up sight, hearing, blotted out everything else with her presence. He had been sure he had still had a viable chance, whereas she thought differently like always, this moment, them, and it wasn't meant to be. Just because he had come, just because he hadn't quite stopped himself from dreaming of their forever, didn't mean they were destined to be together.

He stepped forward, fingers tangling in her pink locks. "Please reconsider Sakura, please go out with me! I'll make you happy; I'll take away the pain from his rejection!" He blurted out.

Sakura tilted her face a little, leaving his fingers to grasp the air, "Is that why you came?" She inquired gently, her emerald eyes held no real one emotion. "The answer is the same, Lee. I only see you as a friend." She beamed a sweet smile at him, one for the road, one meant to warm them both before turning to continue to her destination. "You should return to your training, I'm sure, Might Gai is waiting for you."

The sadness didn't hold up, it melted away under the assault of unfairness those words triggered, "I see, so you won't change your mind?" She gave no indication or physical gesture to the question, just stared at him; it was an answer enough for him. Sighing, a small smile on his face, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Until we meet again," Sakura inclined her head with a tiny smile. She began to walk away, calling Yuki to her, wrapped in her white coat, with her shining pink hair trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>It was late, the blonde ANBU made his way to join his friends, gathering at Ichiraku Ramen. Ever since the war had been won and Kakashi become the new Hokage, his former teacher had declared Naruto his successor. Until then, Naruto had chosen to follow the route of ANBU to further his skills and continuing his training for the day he would become Hokage. Under Kakashi and Yamato's watchful eye he had excelled.<p>

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called; beside him was his large ninken, Akamaru. Naruto waved as he reached the small group of shinobi.

"About time you showed up," Shikamaru sighed. "Why didn't Hinata tag along?" Naruto reached over and snagged the half-empty bottle of sake out his best friend's hand.

"Why do you say it like that?" Naruto inquired, he drank a heavy swig. "We're just friends."

Choji smirked, smacking the blonde's back playfully, Naruto grunted. "We all know she wants more, after that dramatic confession on the battle field."

Naruto scowled at his friend, "We've already talked about this."

Choji grinned at him, "Nope, we haven't."

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "Let it go, it's too troublesome to discuss."

"How's Sakura?" Choji ventured.

Naruto cut him off with a dark glare and sharp snap, "I don't want to talk about this, and if you're going to bring it up again than this conversation is over." A lot had changed since the war, a lot of good. But when it concerned a particular pink-haired kunoichi the same could not be said. He sighed; the memories haunted him like restless spirits.

**Flashback**

_She was breathless when she reached him, "Naruto, sorry I'm late."_

_The tension in his shoulders was palpable, but he adopted an easy smile. "Don't worry about it Sakura."_

"_No its not, I've been blowing you off the last nights." She breathed as her green eyes saddened at the thought. "I really am sorry, With Lady Tsunade stepping down as head medic-nin, it's been a lot of work and pressure to step into her roll. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever be able to fit her shoes."_

_The brief smile turned into an ever bright grin, "You'll do great, Sakura! Believe in yourself, I do." Heat spread through her at his words. _

_She beamed at him. "How about we grab a bite to eat? I still owe you a date." She laughed breezily._

_Naruto grimaced, "Sakura, don't joke about that."_

"_I'm not-"_

"_It would never work between us." Her smile faded now as she frowned at him. "Besides, it would ruin the dynamics of Team Seven as a whole." She couldn't react as her breath was knocked out of her so suddenly. _

"_Liar," She hissed, her temper coming out now. "You're lying, tell me the truth! Is it Hinata?" She trembled. _

_It was madness. It was insanity that drove her now._

"_No," A spark of irritation flickered on his face, his eyes dark, conflicted. "I don't have feelings for you anymore, Sakura. I'm sorry."_

_Nothing was normal anymore._

_She was pale and quiet, "Why?"_

"_I got tired of being second best." His words stung. "I moved on. You're too late. I can't return your feelings."_

**End**

The next time they saw each other again, he pretended nothing had happened. She did the same. That had been nearly five months ago. Since then they had barely spoken, she barely acknowledged him. He had questioned whether or not he should disturb her, he didn't.

"Earth to Naruto," Kiba demanded as he waved a hand in front of his friend's dazed face.

Naruto snatched the bottle from his hand, taking two long, hard chugs. "I'm fine."

"Then answer my question."

Naruto sighed, "What?"

"What's up with Sakura? I barely ever see her anymore, anywhere."

Naruto scowled, "Why would I know?"

Kiba snorted, "She is a member of your team, genius."

"Shut up."

The ninken user raised a brow, Choji joined in, "Did something happen between you two? I barely see you hangout anymore."

"Let it go."

Kiba turned to Choji, "It would explain a lot."

Naruto rounded on them, and shot them a cool glare. "I said let it go."

Choji frowned, "Why are you getting so mad?"

"I'm not."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yes you are."

Shikamaru sighed, "Will all of you shut up already you're giving me a headache." He cast a glance at the blonde, his shoulders were tense; hands balled with slight trembles, teeth clenched, and his eyes a startling shade of blue. Sakura was a very sensitive subject for the Jinchuriki, a rare few knew of what had transpired between the kunoichi and shinobi. He was one of them. It had been his apartment Naruto had showed up after the whole ordeal. His body had been filled with bruises and deep gashes, products of his physical venting. It was the best way he knew to release his temper and feelings. They had cleaned him up and talked deep into the morning over sake.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm going to head out." He didn't bother with an explanation as he turned and strode away.

Choji blinked at Kiba, "Did we say something wrong?"

Shikamaru just shook his head, "Let him go, Kakashi's been working him pretty hard. It's not easy being the Hokage's successor."

"I suppose so." Kiba sighed, rubbing the back of head. "At least he's achieving his dreams."

"Some of them," Shikamaru murmured.

* * *

><p>Naruto had a hand stuffed in his pocket, the other held a vice grip around the half empty bottle of sake. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on his friends, they didn't know any better. It had been months, he wasn't sure why the mention of Sakura still felt so raw. He thought he had actually begun to move on. It was for the best. He wasn't going to be anyone's second choice anymore. Besides, he had Hinata right? Pausing, he swigged down the remainder of the bottle until it ran dry. Sighing, it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was. Not anymore, not since he had absorbed all of Kurama.<p>

Sighing, Naruto entered a nearby liquor store, grabbing their hardest bottle of sake. He paid for it and left, absently noting the way the girl behind the counter had eyed him. If he asked, he was pretty certain he'd have himself a date. Ever since he the war he had become an even bigger deal in Konoha, a bigger hero, a bigger need for talk and attention. Not the kind of attention he wanted. Opening the bottle and taking a large gulp, he continued walking. He was last in his thoughts, the bottle of sake had long since been emptied, and he hadn't realized he had wandered down the street that led to Sakura's apartment building.

He sighed; he guessed some things never changed. He could find his way to Sakura's apartment blindfolded. He made a face, squinting at the peak of the building. Why couldn't she live on the ground floor instead of the tenth? The building seemed to sway. Damn, he was really drunk. He paused to estimate the distance before he took a wobbly, swift leap into the air, landing somewhat gracefully on his feet on her balcony.

* * *

><p>Sakura wandered into her spacious bathroom, one of the perks of being head medic-nin in the hospital was the raise in pay. Her new one bedroom apartment was heaven. New, clean, spacious, it was perfect. Just her and Yuki, lately it had become a sanctuary from the rest of the world. She turned on the shower taps, before discarding her large tee-shirt, and release the high ponytail, her hair tumbled down in waves to the middle of her back. It was nothing compared to Ino, but she had missed the length. She removed her pale pink bra and panties, stepping into the steaming shower with a tired sigh. The kunoichi visibly relaxed under the hot water.<p>

Her mind was disarray; even now, after her few cups of sake, he still plagued her thoughts. She shook her head as a frown edged aside the little smile she once had. _'Friends.'_ She scoffed at the word; they weren't even that anymore, not for a long while now. It had become a quiet sense of respect, a strange understanding of boundaries, space, avoidance, never meddling in each other's life. And it had stuck.

She sighed, turning off the tap. Her parents had died in the war, leaving Tsunade to become her guardian until she came of age. It around the same time it had come to light Kakashi had adopted Naruto after the Jiraiya's death; it had remained unknown to everyone, even Naruto until after the war. Still only very few knew the truth.

Wrapping herself in a fluffy yellow towel as her hair dripped down her back and onto the floor, her exhaustion was enough for her to ignore the forming puddles. Shivering as the steam faded and the cool air outside the bathroom hit her, she slipped into the hallway, making a beeline for her bedroom.

"Hey Sakura!"

Whirling around with a soft gasp, her face was darkly flushed. Naruto glanced over from the window, Yuki in his arms, his goofy grin faded the moment his eyes locked with hers. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"S-Sakura," He stammered.

Her cheeks darkened, grabbing her robe from the bathroom her door she quickly jerked it on and fastened the belt. "What are you doing here?" Her mind was a haze, her sake hitting her at the most inconvenient time.

"I don't know," He answered lamely after a long pause.

Sakura sighed, "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," He argued childishly. "I'd know it if I was."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes, "You'd think so." She murmured dryly. Turning on her heels, she headed for her bedroom, "I want you gone when I come back out, understood?" She didn't wait for a reply, closing the door behind her, she squeezed her eyes shut. That idiot, who did he think he was strolling in here unannounced after he rejected her?

Fighting her indignation she grabbed a pair of pale blue panties, a black tank top and shorts. Dropping her robes and towel, she slumped onto her bed. Her mind a growing light haze, she dipped her feet, tugging her panties up her slim legs. Cursing every word she knew mentally at the blonde shinobi. She froze when she heard the door swing open, the knob leaving a small crater in her wall.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, scrambling to grab her robe and cover herself. She hissed furiously, "Get out now!"

Naruto stood motionless, as if awake for the first time from his drunken daze. The sound that came from him was something of a gasp, whimper and deep-throated growl. He moved over to her, predatory like, slightly stumbling. Grasping her wrists ever so gently, he pried them away from her chest, her lips parted in a soft gasp as the cool night air overwhelmed her.

'_Move Sakura, move now!'_ Her mind went off in an alarm, but her body to cruel to follow through.

"I can smell you," Naruto murmured against her palm, his gaze racking over her.

Words were stuck behind the sharp pain of her heart, it felt like the words were trying to escape and whisper pleadingly to her. One night, just one, you love him, remember? You've always loved him, only him, your one true love.

He knelt before her, cerulean eyes dark, pupils ringed with red. Kurama. Fire banked in his stare and he didn't release her wrists. And this is where she lost her battle, and he won his. Leaning forward, his lips hotly descended upon hers. Gently sucking, his tongue flicked against her lips, and they immediately parted to his invasion. He straightened, arms snaking around her, holding her flush against him. Naruto smothered her gasp with his lips. His tongue darted into her mouth again, plundering her sweetness.

Tugging his shirt was the only hint Naruto needed as he leaned a way long enough to yank his shirt over his head, remove his pants, boxers and discard it to the floor. Tugging her back, his nose grazed the curve of her chin, nudging it to the side, letting his mouth explore the delicate curves of her neck.

Pleasure jolted through her body, creating a deeper ache that was building into a smoldering burn. She arched against him, like her body was moving to its own accord. Dropping his hands to her knees, he dragged her forward almost roughly, and she gasped as the throbbing ache spiraled through her as his body melded to hers. Easing closer until she could see the flecks of dark blue in his eyes, she gasped sensually, "Naruto." His mouth trailed down over her chest and to her breast. His mouth was hot as he tasted her supple flesh while his other hand moved south, stroking fragility between her legs.

She whimpered against his shoulder, her fingers were in his hair before grabbing fistfuls of blonde and dragging him back to her mouth. His chest was solid, corded muscles jumped beneath her touch. Her moan was cut off as she felt the cool wall crash against her back. He pinned her with his chest, her legs wound around his waist, he trailed kisses, nibbles, along her collarbone, down to the center of her chest. Her breath was harsh, she whimpered against him. Green locked with blue, he was aligned to her, and she pushed against him until he was inside her.

One night or one lifetime, as long as he was with her, none of it mattered.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed, please, please **review**! It's highly appreciated!

I put a lot of effort and work into each chapter, and I would love to see it reciprocated in a few simple words of your thoughts, thank you!


	2. Reality is Lonely

**_'Kurama'_**

_'thoughts/other voices'_

Chapter 2: Reality is Lonely

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>An early dawn chill broke through the window and swept under her sheets. Stifling a small groan, despite the coolness in the room, she felt encased by a welcoming warmth and it would have instantly lulled her to sleep had it not been her inability to move. Quickly blinking away the haze in her mind, she felt the wisps of cool air blown in successions and echoes of soft snores muffled against the base of her neck. Emerging from the layers of sleep, she stiffened momentarily. Memories of the night came swirling back to her then, bringing a flush to her cheeks. With a soft sigh, she glanced down at the slumbering blonde. His arm still wrapped around her waist, his left hand finding a home on her breast, his legs wound around hers, and his head cradled against the crook of her neck. He had her ensnared like ivy. It was then she realized, he was still naked, as was she. She heard a deep rumbling in between snores, and it was coming from him.<p>

Turning her head as much as she dared, hoping not to disturb him, she gazed at him in the filmy light of the dawn. Whiskered cheeks, spiky blonde hair, face relaxed and boyish in sleep. She didn't respond for over a full minute; just watching him as all the color drained from her face and after five more seconds she snapped. Emotions overwhelmed her, she rapidly blinked back tears, chewed her lip to distract her thoughts on anything but her flooding tears or how this would affect their already delicately, teetering friendship.

It was too hard. It was madness, and it was insanity. Before she gave into the hot tingling behind her eyes, she slowly extracted herself from his grasp. Cupping a hand over her lips, she took in the sight of him sprawled across her bed. She smiled sadly, a softness brushed against her legs, startling her. Looking down, Yuki gazed at her curiously. Sakura shook her head, holding a finger against her lips in a silencing gesture, Yuki's ears flattened. The medic-nin knew the always vigilant ninken felt the disturbance in her usually stable presence. Unable to hold them back, she snatched her robe and dashed to the bathroom as the first tear slipped.

Jerking the shower tap, Sakura slipped into the stall unwilling to wait for the water to heat up. The showerhead blasted her unrelentingly. _'No one will hear me in here.' _She thought miserably as she pressed her forehead against the cold tile wall. _'What've I done?'_ The quiet sobs caused her body to tremble. _'He'll hate me now.'_ The thought alone caused her to double over in a particularly harsh sob.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she heard Yuki's annoyed barks, a moment later the stall door was flung open with enough force to rip it off its hinges. With a silent gasp, Sakura whirled around, vainly attempting to cover herself, not that it really mattered anymore. With a spike of indignation, her green eyes glazed over and glossy with uncertainty and embarrassment, she hissed, "What the hell do you think-" Her words fell short at the black scowl on his face, his eyes seem to invent a new shade of blue every second. He stepped into the stall, and she retreated back further under the assault of the showerhead, eyes wary, as his furious blue gaze raked over her body in blatant scrutiny.

"W-what are you doing?" She managed to whisper out steadily.

"Turn around," He growled, stepping forward.

She took one back. This caused him to freeze. She pushed herself against the tile wall. "I don't understand."

"I smelt it, your blood." He swallowed hard. "It caused me to wake up."

Her lips parted in a gasp before snapping shut again. Her cheeks burned, she averted her gaze. "That usually happens when one of us is a virgin."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "We, it happened?" He suddenly demanded harshly. "Sakura, look at me!" She fought a flinch, he was furious. He was a minute close to snapping, "Answer me!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, scowling right back at him. "You already know the answer to that!"

"Son of a-"

"Can I finish my shower before you continue with your odyssey of swearing?" Sakura bit out sarcastically.

Naruto glared at her. "This isn't funny, Sakura. You don't understand. This should have never happened! It was a horrible mistake!"

Overwhelmed with the urge to cry, she shoved against his chest. "I know that! Now get out and let me finish my shower!"

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde ANBU snapped irately at her.

Sometimes his stupidity still stunned her. "Leave, Naruto or so help me-" He was out of the stall before she could finish her threat. The bathroom door slammed shut behind him, she broke. Her knees felt shaky, she crumbled against the tile wall, sighing shakily, trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew she couldn't hide in there forever, she could feel his fluctuating charka in her living room, and she still kneeled on the stall floor. They had both always been stubborn, him more so of course. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. Hurrying through her shower, she tied a firm knot of her bathrobe, sighing, before literally sprinting to her bedroom and locking the door behind her. She had heard his surprised intake of air and she knew he was now scowling at the door, probably conflicted between the urge to barrel the door down or wait impatiently. She heard him sigh frustrated and resume his pacing.

Cautiously leaning away from her door, she ran her fingers through her tousled, wet hair. Casting a swift glance back at the disarrayed bed, she winced at the tiny crimson stain on her pristine white sheet. Pushing away from the doorframe, throwing off her robe, she mechanically slipped on a bra and panties, a pale gray sweater and black, snug jeans. She trudged down the hall, listening for movement anywhere in the quiet apartment. A soft yelp broke her reverie, Yuki stood before with a swift wag of her tail, Sakura immediately scooped her up. Familiarity, warmth, solace, she found it in Yuki for the moment that awaited her.

Sakura stopped abruptly in the living room, Naruto stood, fully dressed, by the large panel window staring outside at the morning sky. "You're still here."

"Well I couldn't exactly leave." He didn't spare her a glance, she winced. "I can't leave, not without you." His tone was wary.

She frowned at him, hostility growing in her green gaze. "It was a mistake, I get it, can we just move on like it never happened."

"But it did happen and it can't be undone. Don't you get it?" His tone made her feel inadequate.

"Yes, I'm fully aware." Sakura retorted coolly. "But there's nothing else we can do about it, but try and move on."

Naruto sighed, "You don't get it."

Sakura scowled at his back, "Then make me get it, or else just leave. I'm going to be late for work."

"I called you in sick."

She hissed at him, "Why would you do that? They need me!"

Naruto finally looked at her and shrugged, "They'll be fine for a day, besides there are a few things we need to discuss."

She wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it, but she forced herself to ask. "Like what?" Sighing, Naruto turned to her fully, framed against the window. The bright morning light warmed his cheek and made his eyes glow livelier. It caused her breath to hitch, she whispered out evenly as she could. "Well?" He appeared conflicted, Sakura felt her patience slip drastically. "If you don't start talking soon, I'm leaving for work."

Frustrated, Naruto snapped at her lightly, "Would you just give me a minute?"

"I don't have time for a minute, come by after work when you've figured it out." She turned to leave, but Naruto shot across the room and caught her wrist.

"Let go!"

"Will you just listen? Damn it, Sakura! What happened, what we did, it never should have happened. But since it did, you have to come with me."

Fighting back to the desire to break down into tears at his callous statement, she settled for glowering murderously at him, "What I have to do is go to work."

Ignoring her, Naruto rubbed his temple with a free hand and squeezed his eyes closed for a moment. "We have to see Kakashi and Grandma Tsunade."

If she hadn't thought he'd already lost his mind, she was dead sure now. Staring at him with a mix of incredulity and absolute frustration, she jerked her hand away. "Get out now!" She whirled away to storm off towards her bedroom, but Naruto caught her and dragged her back. "Naruto, let go or I swear I will scream this building down!" He was too much. She was emotional and her last nerve was close to shattering altogether.

"We're mated!"

She froze, her eyes narrowed and she rounded on him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Naruto sighed wearily, "Just come with me. I'll explain everything."

Indignation stained her cheeks, "No."

Naruto growled, "God, Sakura!"

"Don't 'Sakura' me, explain to me now. How does this involve Kakashi and Lady Tsunade? What does 'mated' even mean?"

He recoiled a moment later, "I'll explain it later."

Since he was effectively now barring the door with his body, she pierced him with a formidable glare. "Just leave, Naruto. I don't want to see you right now."

He winced, his tone grim. "I don't have a choice. You're my mate. Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi need to know."

Her temper soared. "Will you stop saying that? You make it sound like we're animals or something!"

Naruto's expression blanked for a moment before grabbing her hand again. "We can fight about this all we want after we talk to them, alright?" Stepping back, she scowled at him. Naruto raised a brow at her show of stubbornness. "I could easily just pick you up and carry you, ya know?"

Her green eyes widened before tapering, "You wouldn't dare!"

He returned her glare with one of his own. "Don't test me, Sakura."

She frowned, "I'll scream."

"Go ahead, no one will hear you."

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

"I have to!"

"No you don't, you can just leave and pretend this never happened."

He rolled his eyes, "I wish I could, but I can't." Those words stung. Glaring back tears, she snatched her wrist away and furthered the distance between them. She looked away, searching the room for anything to look at but him, or possibly anything to throw at him, preferably something that would inflict long and lasting pain. Sighing, Naruto ran a hand over his face. "Just remember, I tried to warn you." She opened her mouth to retort before he shot across the room, catching her by the waist seconds before she could lunge away. Yuki fell onto the floor from her grasp as she fought against his powerful hold. Her mind was full of a strange sort of buzzing as a smoky fog filled the edges of her vision followed by a soft 'poof'. Sakura opened her eyes, greenery and dark colors flashed below her, and it took a split second to assess the situation. She was in Naruto's arms as he hurtled over Konoha's rooftops towards the Hokage's residence.

Reassured from her scent that she was fine, despite being obviously furious, he quickened his pace. In a few words, he'd fucked up. Badly. He had known this morning when he'd stirred only to have his nose assailed by the numerous scents that shouldn't have been there. The first being Sakura's blood. The second had been the overwhelming scent of sex, and the third had been the scent of her body, the problem it had changed somehow. It hadn't been only her; it had shifted into a mixture of her and him, both, and when he had realized that, he had known, they had become mates.

Now he had another problem on his hands. He didn't remember how it happened. He remembered meeting with his friends, drinking, a lot, buying the bottle from the small shop, he remembered wandering around until he ended up at her apartment building, and he definitely remembered her in the towel, that been almost overwhelming enough. He remembered her chastising him for drinking. Everything after that he had no recollection of, not until he woke up this morning sprawled across her bed with her intoxicating scent lingering in the air and everything in the room, and the smear of blood on the once stark sheets. Glancing guiltily at the silently fuming woman in his arms, he winced. Her arms were crossed, her cheeks tinged pink, and her emerald eyes dark with thought and her silky pink locks shimmered in the bleeding sun.

'_I am going to pummel him into oblivion the moment he puts me down!' _Sakura fumed silently. _'Who does he think he is? I could just leave now.'_ She reasoned herself, but sighed miserably a moment later. _'But I want answers.'_ She sneaked a glance up at Konoha's blonde hero. _'I guess I'll have to go with him if I want this 'mates' stuff explained to me. I swear, Naruto, I will make you pay for this!'_ Sakura seethed to herself, even though she knew she was equally at fault, her current anger was enough to blame everything on the blue-eyed shinobi, and for it to be justifiable.

'_Mine.'_ Naruto blinked out of his stupor, his ears pricked trying to locate the source of the voice.

'_Kurama?'_ Naruto searched out the tailed beast's unusually silent presence. _'Oi, Kurama, are you sleeping? Wake up!'_

'_**Tch, I'm here brat.'**_ The image of red eyes flickered in his mind momentarily. _**'You really fucked up, kit.'**_

He sighed internally, _'You think I haven't realized that?'_

'_**If you know, then why are you pestering me?'**_ Kurama yawned, revealing a row of jagged, snowy teeth.

'_Because, I fucked up.'_

'_**Well, it can't be undone. So why worry?'**_

Naruto growled, _'You stupid fox, do you think I wanted this? Clearly, Sakura didn't.'_

'_**She may have not wanted to be mated to you, but her scent last night told us she did want sex.'**_

'_Feh, your nose must be broken.'_

'_**Shut up! Do you want my help or not, you ungrateful kit.'**_

'_Well, what was that voice then? It sounded sort of like you, but different, it was deeper. Darker.'_

'_**That voice goes beyond even me, kit.'**_

'_Meaning?'_

Kurama sighed. _**'It means, since before you acquired all of me, I acted as your instincts, your subconscious, that innate part of you that takes over when your mind is incapable, mainly when it came to your fight or flight response in battle. After you absorbed all of me, you acquired my instincts, the part of me even I can't control consciously. Now that we have become synched, after you stupidly got drunk, so did I. So, my instincts kicked in for the both of us.'**_

'_I don't understand how did all that lead to this happening?'_

Kurama's gaze darkened. _**'Naruto, I have only ever once given into my instincts, and that was when I was gravely injured in battle, I had no recollection of what had happened. Only when I regained consciousness did I see the desolation I had created. When you are weakened in battle, to the point you psyche is shattered, I take over. We were still separate minds then, but you were also weaker. When we synched, you became stronger, you had more access to my chakra. In return our bodies, minds, and subconscious became one. Whatever each of us feels, sees, so does the other. Often your alert mind will not realize it, but your subconscious does, especially when you sleep. You might recall seeing flashbacks of my past with the old man. When you became drunk, it affected the stability of our psyche and since I can no longer compensate for you when your mind weakens, our subconscious took over. '**_ Naruto stiffened. _**'My instinct before we synched was a darker, wilder, unreasonable version of myself. And it became yours as well. Together, our psyche was strong enough to subdue it. But last night, it had free reign with both of us out of commission.'**_

'_I can understand that, I guess. But, it still doesn't explain why it made us mate with Sakura!'_

'_**You really are stupid.'**_

'_Kurama, answer me!'_

'_**It's simpler then you think. Our instinct is primitive part of us; it is more foxlike like in personality as I am in appearance. You rarely drink, so we are always in control, but last night you chose to get drunk, stupidly drunk. And our subconscious chose to act. It knew this would rarely ever happen, so it mated with the cherry blossom when it had its chance.'**_

Naruto groaned, _'How is that fair? I could have chosen someone else if I hadn't gotten drunk.'_

'_**Feh, you don't get it kit. Our subconscious isn't stupid as you think. It didn't choose the blossom by chance. After you absorbed all of me, it chose for us. It chose long ago who would be our mate, whether you agree or not, it knew in the deepest, darkest part of your heart who you desired. No matter how much you fought it, persuaded yourself, it knew. You may have never realized it, it most likely would have taken a few years, but you would have ended up being mated to Sakura eventually.'**_

'_Then you mean…'_

'_**That's right kit, you never had a choice.'**_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please, please** review**, would love to hear your thoughts!

**A/N: **I hope it sort of explained it's kind of confusing I know. The last bit of him never having a 'choice' means that even if Naruto wanted consciously to not choose Sakura or love her, it wouldn't have mattered because subconsciously he did, and so the 'instinctive' part of him just hurried it along quicker than necessary. Any questions so far feel free to pm or ask in the review and I will try to message an answer quickly as I can!


	3. Lost Skies

Chapter 3: Lost Skies

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>'<em>I never had a choice…'<em>

The moment Naruto had stepped foot into the Hokage's office, Sakura shoved him away, landing gracefully on her feet, her green gaze was resentful, and if anything more, confused and questioning than that. Two beings in the room tried their very best to make themselves known to the pair, until a rough clearing of a throat brought her out of her reverie. At the last second, she turned her head to see them, her other family, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade. Sakura peered as ardently, as annoyed, and as determined to avoid this as she could, at the three occupants in the room. But her silent success was not long lived. In the midst of all the commotion in her mind, all that had happened seemed to slow and still. Kakashi stared apprehensively, obvious unsure how to approach the delicate subject when it concerned his two former pupils, he had seen them grow, many times in his silence viewed them as his own children. Lady Tsunade's often shrewd gaze held an unusual softness; sympathetic for the girl she considered a daughter, and the boy a younger brother. The former Hokage watched sadly as her successor's eyes darted to the floor and the worry sparkled on her face.

"Naruto informed us we all needed to speak." Kakashi began carefully as his sharp eyes shot his heir a grimace.

Tsunade sighed, "Please just tell me this was planned?"

"I can't," Naruto murmured. "I-it's Choji and Kiba's fault, they were saying stupid stuff, and we got drunk and I wandered over to her apartment, and she-"

"She is right here!" Sakura snapped, shooting them all a frigid glare.

"We're sorry Sakura; this is just a very important matter to find out how it happened." Tsunade explained calmly as she could, while deep down she struggled not to throttle the blonde shinobi. She shot the hyperactive blonde a glare. "And Naruto stop blaming your friends, this is not their faults."

"I'm sorry." Naruto ground out, sounding anything but apologetic. "Can this be undone?"

Kakashi's eyes widened before narrowing, he snorted. "Naruto, you idiot, no, this can't be undone. You know this. Why else would Lady Tsunade and I have told you repeatedly that you had to be careful?"

Tsunade frowned, "How could you do something so enormously stupid? Tell me that!"

Naruto sighed, _'I can't tell you that because I don't remember…'_

"You don't remember?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he froze, swallowing hard. He really had to stop thinking things like this out loud. Hands clenched at his side, he turned, eyes filled with unspoken emotion. "No, I'm sorry, I don't." Suddenly overcome with phantom nausea, or at least that's what the medic-nin called it. It's sensations she wouldn't identify, wouldn't consider. She let them roll over her, fill her up inside, haunt her next few steps, but she would not consider them. "Sakura," Naruto took a step forward, reaching out to her, snapping; she shook off his concern as she shoved his hand away.

Trying to keep composure, she hissed out, "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself. You understand." Arms crossed over her chest, eyes resolutely fixed on the floor, or else she'd break as their night replayed with unrelenting focus and ferocity in her thoughts.

Naruto glanced up to see Kakashi and Tsunade glaring at him incredulously. He scowled back. "It's not all my fault!"

Sakura glared at him, "And I say it is!"

Naruto returned her harsh stare. "And how do you figure that?"

"Because I remember it!" Sakura breathed, she looked like she was ready to cry even though she fought against it valiantly. "I'm leaving."

"Sakura, wait!" Tsunade called, halting the young medic-nin, her shoulders rigid with overwhelming emotion. The fifth walked over and placed a hand comfortingly on her former student's shoulder. "We still need to discuss this."

"What is this?" Sakura hissed back.

"We're mated." Naruto supplied with a small shrug, unable to meet her eyes.

"What does that even mean?"

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples. "It means you two are bound together, forever. When Naruto absorbed all of the Kyuubi, he took on more foxlike characteristics then we expected. Like with his birth, he received those whisker marks, and sharper teeth. But this time, it runs deeper. Foxes have mates, in the wild they are nowhere close to monogamous, but Kyuubi is special, he is a tailed beast, and they have eternal life-mates. This means, Naruto only had one shot at finding a love. Whoever he 'mated' with for lack of a better term was his lifetime partner." Sakura's stiffened, Naruto grimaced. "Last night, you and Naruto became life mates."

Sakura faltered, "How, one night means one lifetime?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, "In a way. The only way to become mates is if there is penetration during intercourse." The image of the scarlet stain on her bed flashed in her mind, she winced. "This is undoable." His eyes flickered to her left shoulder, narrowing. "It's already begun." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sakura whispered her voice unable to go up an octave.

"Your left shoulder," Kakashi hinted with a single nod. Tsunade sighed, grabbing a nearby mirror and handed it to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura brushed her hair away and Naruto spared a curious glance as she revealed the milky skin of her collarbone. There was a thin, silver scar. Her lips parted, agape. "W-what is this?"

"It's a sign you are mated." Tsunade explained gently as possible. "When one becomes mated, a silver scar like mark will appear somewhere on the body to show others you are claimed."

"W-what does this mean now?" Sakura looked helpless, her eyes searching her guardian's, pleading, hopeful for a resolution.

Tsunade took the mirror from her hands, setting it aside on the nearby table. Gingerly stroking a hand through her pink locks, Sakura blinked at her, vision hazy, thoughts jumbled, body uncooperative, and for an instant, a breath's time, she thought the floor would swallow her up. Tsunade shook her head to answer Sakura's waning expression. "You and Naruto have a lot to discuss. This is it. No more chances for him, or for you. It's a one way deal, once two people are mated, they will not find love with another."

This was a convoluted mess of love and pain that spilled out from inside her. It was tears, shouting, and betrayals, and it seared the ground their relationships rested on, broke boundaries, crossed lines, left jagged edges and broken shards, and branded her soul with marks she'd never really forget.

"N-no," Sakura stuttered. "This won't ever work. Never. Can't either of you see that?"

"Sakura," Tsunade soothed. "Come with me." She guided the medic-nin out of the room, glancing at Kakashi, who merely nodded. Both had much needed talks that they had to share with their former students.

Once out of earshot, Kakashi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I thought you were smarter than this, Naruto."

Naruto frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "I never meant for this to happen." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, it's not like I had a choice."

Kakashi raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Naruto began his conversation with Kurama.

Outside, Sakura trembled. She was leaning against the wall, hands bare against the cold tile. Tsunade brushed a hand against her arm, touching her like she could break. The pink-haired kunoichi was still too pale, and she knew it. The indignant branded her skin garishly. "You don't get it, Lady Tsunade. He was never meant to be mine. He was meant to be with Hinata. Someone who deserved him and his affection, not me, it was never me, and he made that clear enough months ago."

"Hey, you don't know that." Tsunade cut her off, steel lining her vision. "He's more sensitive then he lets on, Sakura, you know that. You know him better than anyone."

"I thought I did," Sakura muttered. "In reality I knew very little about him."

"That's not true." Tsunade reassured softly.

Sakura swallowed hard, feeling teary suddenly, a too frequent occurrence lately. "I told him my feelings, and he threw them back in my face. He rejected me. He didn't want to be with me. You already know this."

Tsunade didn't need her to go on, her arms wrapped around the distraught kunoichi. "I know." She pressed a kiss to her forehead, Sakura shut her eyes, turned into the older woman, feeling tired. She always tired lately. "Have you thought maybe he rejected you because he thought you only chose him because Sasuke had rejected you? Despite being good friends, Naruto has always struggled with being second best, and it was no different with your affections. It may have not been the correct method, but in his eyes you still had a lot to prove to win his love. But, instead of becoming closer, you two only drifted further apart." Tsunade sighed softly, "I am the last person to get advice from, but love isn't something you realize right away. A person doesn't always know when they fall in love; it's a feeling that builds up over time." She felt an ache in her chest. "I never realized it with Jiraiya until it was too late and I lost him."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sakura whispered, she ached all over deep inside, could no longer stand without shaking, her head was spinning as if she's turned to fast and her vision blurs as if she's been awake too long, she barely felt human.

Tsunade sighed, "I can't answer that for you."

Back in the office, Kakashi mulled over everything the blonde ninja had told him of the tailed beast's explanation. "It could always be worse." He relented to the young blonde.

"So, what should I do now?"

Kakashi shrugged casually, "Marry her."

Naruto looked at the sixth Hokage outraged, "Marry her? That's your advice?"

"Well, there's nothing you can really do about it. You have to live with it now. Kyuubi-"

"Kurama," Naruto sighed, correcting his former teacher.

"Yes, Kurama, sorry," Kakashi amended. "He explained you and Sakura would have ended up together regardless of how you feel now, so why are you worrying so much? You're with the girl you're meant to be with. And, despite being 'mated' in Kurama's terms, you are both still human, and humans get married."

Naruto glared out at the sky, "That may be true, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this, happen now, not when I feel the way I do about her." His blue eyes narrowed, cold, distant. "I still resent her, Kakashi. I still feel second best compared to Sasuke, and I don't think that will ever change. How do I know if this had happened months, years, from now, I would have grown to love her again? How do I know the 'other' part of me and Kurama wouldn't have just gotten tired of waiting and did what he did last night years from now?"

"You don't, but that doesn't really matter now does it. What's done is done."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, another thing I can't undo."

"Are you really going to continue to fight this? You'll just make yourself and Sakura even more miserable, more hurt, and farther away than before."

"Thanks for the advice, old man."

"I'm not that old."

Naruto cracked a small smile, "You may as well be as old as Grandma Tsunade."

The door cracked open a little, Tsunade nudged the door open with her hip, watching the two men vigilantly. A slumbering Sakura lay in her arms with salted cheeks, a frown, and arms woven around herself protectively. "Poor thing is exhausted. I know she's been worked hard at the hospital, and I'm sure today didn't help. She's emotionally spent." Naruto looked at her conflicted; he stood before Tsunade, blue eyes flooding with emotion. "Are you going to take her home?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't really have a choice. Part of being mates is despite how you feel about your partner, you will have an everlasting urge to be near them, to want to protect them, cherish them. The further away mates are the harder that urge is to fight." Tsunade raised a brow. Naruto looked away. "Kurama explained it to me."

"I see."

Taking the slumbering medic-nin from the former Hokage, he shifted her head gently to his shoulder, lifting her long legs gently into his other arm. She drifted into a deeper sleep; her head tilted back a little, revealing long lashes fanning over her stained, rosy cheeks, a soft frown still on her lips. He doesn't begrudge, right now, deep inside, his inside was singing. He was fighting the urge to kiss her, touch her, feel her, because she was here, with him, and for a long time in life he wasn't sure she would be.

"Naruto, think about what I said." Kakashi broke the younger blonde from his reverie.

Tsunade pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering softly, "She never meant to hurt you. Give her a chance."

Naruto turned away from her, a frown forming between his brows, his jaw clenched. "I won't promise anything."

"She's still Sakura, the girl you loved since forever. Things may have gone differently then you both wanted, but you need to start accepting that or you'll never move on." Tsunade lectured as Naruto sighed. She said it like how she always did, _Sakura_, with that touch of warmth that he used to love, but now it drove him crazy, pummeled him with jealousy and insecurity so that he could hardly see or hear beyond that haze of green and red, until he realized, he had always done the same. Sakura, saying her name had carried a magic for him, a magic that always belong to him.

"I know." Naruto murmured, believed it with all his heart. "But," His gaze drifted back to the sleeping kunoichi. "That doesn't mean everything else has changed, not my feelings towards her right now. You understand?"

"We do," Tsunade reassured the young blonde. "You should go, there's a lot of thinking and discussing you both will need to do."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed quietly. "Thanks again, Kakashi, Grandma Tsunade."

"We're always here if you need us," Kakashi spoke kindly.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto offered them a small smile, before he flashed away.

Kakashi leaned forward on his elbows, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Tsunade smiled slightly, "It'll take time, but they'll find their ways."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please, please **review**!

**A/N**: My Christmas gift to my amazing readers! I hope you'll leave me a review in return as a gift. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! Thank you for your wonderful support for this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it into 2015!


	4. Early Summer Rain

Chapter 4: Early Summer Rain

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Everything was real.<p>

It was life sliding away from him, his mind screeching to want to halt, thoughts blurring, heart howling with righteous truth, and finally the spinning stopped. And everything was so real.

Naruto sighed, running a hand over his face as he gazed at the sleep kunoichi curled in the cream colored couch, her Shiba Inu faithfully at her side, her stance guarded, and she kept an ever watchful eye on him. Yuki was wary of the blonde shinobi. His aura was warm as sunlight, but his presence had caused a disturbance in her master, a painful one. That had been enough to cause her distrust of him. Naruto smiled ruefully at Yuki, he could understand the ninken's suspicion of him, and he had stolen her master, only to reappear with her emotionally exhausted, limp body in his arms.

His shoulders slumped as he sat down on the nearby chair, his mind mulling things over. Thoughts that should have long since been forgotten or let go of. He remembered a moment, one moment, where the likes of Naruto and Sakura had risen, phoenix-like from the ashes of their past, when it had been him who she had embraced in a relief-stricken sob after the war. Just like that, fragments of their childhood, their adolescent life came back, flimsy at first, wavering, and then stronger, steadier. Back then, they had simply been two people who understood each other, who knew each other at their best and their worst, and everything in between there could be. Glancing out the panel windows of Sakura's apartment, Naruto instantly understood why she had chosen it. It was spacious, quiet, overlooking Konoha with a balcony and view that reached for the sky. It was something Sakura had always craved, freedom, a way out, never to be confined.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He had had Hinata, The Hyuga Heiress. They weren't exactly dating, and they weren't exactly in love, at least not him. What they had been were two people who cared about each other, and had been willing to spend every day of the rest of their lives together. She was gentle, quiet, kind, but not everything Sakura had been, at least not to his heart. Never mind the pain, heartache, and sacrifices he had given time and time again for the medic-nin, his unrequited love, his desperately hoped fairytale. Back then, he was sure she was destined to become princess of the Uchiha Clan. A life waiting for her at Sasuke's empty compound, a family sitting around a table for dinner on the weekend, children to raise as faithful shinobi to Konoha, keenly waiting for her ever wandering lover to return home to her, doing what a housewife did best, shopping, cooking, cleaning, teaching their children, providing undying love to her family. Now, he thought differently, everyone did of her. She was torn, performing as the new head of the hospital and Konoha's greatest healer ever, sitting in her office into the late hours of the morning working on new medical techniques to help their village or conducting vital surgeries only she could do calm-mindedly, on her rare afternoons off she could be found enjoying tea in a high-class restaurant, always alone, nose buried in a book or staring listlessly out at their flourishing village. He had known all this, but he chose to turn a blind eye to her apparent loneliness. In the end, he had been no better than the feelings that had plagued him for years. The gossip had been discreet of the broken Team Seven, snuffed out by a few well-placed words from a certain silver-haired Hokage.

His eyes traveled to the once slumbering kunoichi, eyes darkened as emerald orbs held his own. "Hey." He murmured monotonously.

"Hi." Sakura ground out in a voice like chimes.

Naruto sighed; there was no easy way around it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Her reply was curt, and rightfully so.

He nodded slowly, "We have things to discuss."

Green eyes narrowed at that, "Apparently so."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "No point for pleasantries, it's a done deal. We might as well skip to the main point, we're mates." Sakura snapped her mouth closed on her retort as her cheeks burned with indignation. "We're bound together, forever, like Kakashi said. So, we might as well make it official and get married."

Sakura's eyes shone with a seething flame. Naruto noticed this and a chill swept down his spine. "Might as well? Are you an idiot? Get out, Naruto!"

Naruto grumbled, "I can't."

The kunoichi hissed, "Can't or won't."

"Can't." Naruto asserted as she shot him a scathing glare. "As mates, the urge to be together is greater than anything else. Even if either of us wanted to leave, that feeling wouldn't let us. We can't fight it or control it."

"Oh, I'm fighting it pretty well right now." Sakura snapped as she rose to sit, running her hands through her tousled hair. She let out a long, deep sigh. "What were you thinking, Naruto. Why didn't you ever tell me about this, you and Kurama joining? We both could have avoided this."

"No we couldn't. Kurama explained to me, neither have us ever had a choice. We were meant to be together."

"Just stop!" She spat, withering beneath his gaze. "That is a bullshit excuse."

"That's enough! It's the truth. When Kurama and I joined as one, his subconscious, his instincts, they became mine as well. And it knows everything, my feelings, my deepest and darkest thoughts, things I can convince myself aren't true, it knows. It knows only truth, even if it's blind to me. And it knew you and I were supposed to be mates, whether it happened now or years from now, it knew. There was never a choice, it was written in stone; it was destiny, fate, whatever you want to call it. You and I were meant to be."

Sakura stared helpless at his declaration. Never mind her thoughts she had had long ago regarding a life with the last Uchiha. Never mind the pain, guilt, shame and regret she carried with her in life. She had ruined her life single-handedly, almost destroyed others, made mistakes, stained her hands in wrongly placed feelings, lost herself, considered suicidal thoughts at the loss of a particular blonde's feelings, rebelled against the cowardly thoughts, done the humanely impossible to pull herself out of that hole. She had pushed away friends, thrown herself into work, become tunnel-vision to become stronger, better, independent, never to reply on anyone ever again. No one knew of her true struggle, her inner conflictions, and loathing of one's self, except those few she kept close, two former teachers, now chosen family, she had woven her life around theirs for a time. In front of others she was golden as she'd ever been, spinning bright and fast, a blur of wide, fake smiles, chanting 'not enough, too much to do' in everyone's ears. It had become her sanity, where everything was still and painfully, heartbreakingly, breathtakingly real.

Breaking from her reverie, she retorted. "Sure. Now go, will you? Just leave!"

"I can't, I already told you. We're mates and that means-"

"I don't care what you say it means!" Sakura cut him off breathlessly. "It doesn't mean anything to me."

Blue eyes narrowed, anger washed into his skin and he slowly shifted his gaze to hers. Naruto growled. "It damn well should mean something to you. We're mated, and nothing can separate us."

"Want to be on that?"

"What the heck is your problem, Sakura? I'm trying my best to explain. I can't read minds, alright? Now you're going on a rampage, expecting me to understand-"

"You rejected me remember. And now all of a sudden your spouting this nonsense of us being 'mates' and how we're meant to be together. Do you know how stupid you sound? I've moved on. I didn't want this."

Naruto glared at her, "Then why did you let me mate you?"

She refused to answer that, couldn't answer it now. "Just go. I want you to leave." She said quietly.

"Fine, I wish I had had a choice to never choose this!" Naruto stalked to the balcony, never sparing her a glance, he threw open the frame, it cracked under the pressure of his hand. In a swirl of wind, a flash of orange, he was gone. She closed her eyes, clenched her jaw as she tried to swallow the thickened lump in her throat. Sakura blinked back the sting of tears that clouded her vision. "I'm sorry." As hurt as her pride was, Naruto's declaration had brought a warmth to her heart, but it had been for all the wrong reasons. He hadn't chosen her, his 'other' half, his subconscious had, fate had, and it had been a forced decision. A soft whine garnered her attention, Yuki sat at her feet. Kneeling, she scooped up the ninken, buried her face into the soft white fur and wept her heartache.

It was already nightfall and Naruto had almost been a block away now, when a voice deep inside caused him to stop in mid-leap. _'Mate, crying.'_ Landing on the nearest rooftop, he lifted his chin as he swung a glower back at her apartment building. The voice kept muttering those words over and over again, growing sadder, angrier, and hurter with each chant. As if controlled by an entirely separate entity then himself or Kurama, he turned on his heels, the compulsion was too strong to ignore.

'_Kurama.' _He searched out his mind for the familiar flicker of a crimson gaze.

Wearily, a voice sighed. _**'I'm here, kit.'**_

'_You heard it too, the voice?'_

'_**Tch, of course I did. What of it?'**_

Naruto sighed. _'Nothing, never mind.'_

'_**You can't fight it, Naruto. Neither one of us can. And deep down, you don't want to.'**_

'_Feh.'_

In the darkness, a white smirk flashed. _**'You keep telling yourself otherwise.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

He found himself at her front door quicker than he expected, he couldn't help himself as he knocked on the door. He heard Sakura's wilted sob, clear her throat, he could smell the saltiness of her tears, sense her upset presence through the door. Her voice was muffled, choked. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Sakura sighed, "Go home, Naruto. I think we've talked enough for today."

"Open the door, Sakura." His tone held no room for objection.

"No." Her sadness dissolved quickly into absolute annoyance.

"Open the door or I'll break it down."

He sensed her chakra spike with irritation, she refused to answer him. He heard the soft shuffle of her feet as she moved farther away from the door. Obviously assured he wouldn't make good on his threat. Naruto fumed silently, glaring at the pristine white door.

"I'm going to count to three!" Naruto snapped, his own annoyance soaring. He was uncontrollably frustrated that she locked him out. Damn it, she was his mate. He was alpha, or so his subconscious supplied. When it came to displaying obstinacy, Sakura was only rivaled by her former mentor, Tsunade, and on occasion himself. Growling, "One…two…three!" With a growl, he rammed his shoulder into the door, with a groaning cry the door easily splintered under his strength. He scanned the room and found no trace of the medic-nin, he felt her chakra spike with anger and heard the slam of a door and click of a lock, and she had barricaded herself in her bedroom. Naruto sighed in exasperation. He glanced down at the broken door, standing it to lean awkwardly against the doorframe. It wouldn't keep out an intruder, but then again, it wasn't needed, he was here. He strode towards her bedroom, "Sakura, open the door." He clenched his jaw when he heard no response; he faintly heard Yuki's whine and Sakura softly hushing the pup. "Sakura!"

"Be quiet, will you?" Sakura snapped finally. "You'll wake up the entire building!"

"Open the door."

"Not likely." Sakura snorted. "I'm going to sleep now, and you're buying me a new door and shower!"

Naruto backed up, truthfully considering breaking down the door as well. With a heavy sigh, he stopped, shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew if he broke any more of her doors down she'd probably pummel him into oblivion and onward. His own indignation grew, he fumed silently. As much as he would love to leave, return to the Namikaze compound, submerge himself in his bed and forget everything, he couldn't leave her. It wasn't even a considered thought. He had felt the spark of his subconscious, his first real acknowledgement of it in a conscious state. Its eyes redder then Kurama and presence darker than he'd ever imagined that could reside in a person. It had been furious at him for even harboring the thought to leave their mate defenseless. It's presence in his conscious state had been a clear warning, if he chose to leave, it would take over. It could take over even when his mind was alert and well. Naruto grimaced at the thought. Who knew what it was capable of, this other Kyuubi, even Kurama was only vaguely aware. Blood red eyes flashed in his mind once more. It wasn't Kurama's gaze, despite the smug, superior expression Kurama's eyes held, there was always a known softness directed at him, at their friendship, their bond. But this other Kyuubi merely glared at him blatantly as if mocking him, testing his control of his own body. It was clear as day, this other fox's reasoning, if Naruto played out his role as a mate, it was satisfied, it would stay silent, submerged in rest. But if Naruto fought against him, he would gladly take over.

Sitting on the floor, leaned against the door, he closed his eyes. All senses on alert, his ears and nose would twitch every now and then to catch the slightest sound or smell. He winced when he heard Yuki's soft croon, and the scent of Sakura's tears, her shaky sigh. He'd basically screwed up their first day of being mates. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to fix that either. Yes, today had gone far left of horrible possible. The soft sound of summer rain filled his ears, lulled him. It wasn't suppose to rain for another week, but oddly it comforted him.

He heard a sigh in his mind, _**'Give her time, kit. She'll come around.'**_

'_I highly doubt it.'_

'_**You got no other choice.'**_

'_Feh, seems like I never do anymore.'_

Kurama laughed, _**'It could be far worse.'**_

'_And how do you figure that?' _Naruto humored the giant nine-tailed beast.

'_**You could've been mated to another male.'**_

'_You're not funny, besides, that would make it your mate too.'_

There was silence. _**'Shut up, brat.'**_

Naruto smirked, _'It always goes both ways, stupid fox.'_

Red eyes glared at him in his mind, _**'Have you forgotten I am no longer locked away in that infernal cage?'**_

'_And your point is?'_

'_**There's nothing stopping me for tearing you into shreds.'**_

'_Feh, you are me, remember?'_

Kurama growled, _**'Brat.'**_

'_Love you too, buddy.' _Naruto laughed silently.

There was silence, a sigh, and a sense of comfort seeping out from deep within him, it filled him up. He heard a soothing rumble like growl, Naruto smiled slightly, it was Kurama attempt to console him.

'_Thank you, Kurama.'_

'_**Tch, whatever, kit.'**_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please, please **review**! Reviews are the ink to my pen, they are appreciated and definitely help motivate me to write sooner and update quicker! I would love to see my hard work reciprocated in a few encouraging words, thank you everyone that has taken the time to review thus far! Each review is very precious to me, so thank you!


	5. Tortured Hearts

Chapter 5: Tortured Hearts

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Silhouetted by the rising sun, a solitary figure stood in the room, gazing out, expression conflicted. A soft wind blew through the open window causing her pink hair to dance, her head bowed and eyes shut tightly in concentration. The dappled sunlight swayed along her hair and skin, highlighting her perfection. Slowly, her head raised, green eyes opened to stare out over the village before her. She knew he was there, outside her door, his chakra peaceful with sleep. He had stayed all night slumped against her door, she had sensed his erratic chakra before it had succumbed to sleep. She sighed; at least one of them got some sleep. A soft whine gathered her sporadically shifting attention. Sakura kneeled, stroking Yuki's head, and she pressed a finger against her lips to hush the ninken. Yuki only tilted her head cutely; Sakura cracked a smile at this.<p>

She needed to leave; she needed distance, from him, from them. Grabbing a change of clothing; a black skirt, gray shirt, and black heels, her white coat, she grabbed Yuki. Summoning a clone to take her place in bed, she focused her concentration, trying desperately to keep her chakra from flaring, in a swirl of wind she disappeared.

Sakura reappeared in her office a moment later, placing Yuki onto the ground; she offered the Shiba Inu a tight smile. "I'll be right back." Yuki merely nodded, she padded over to her daybed before curling into a tight ball. She knew the tiny dog was tired; Yuki had remained awake with her throughout the night, comforting her, guarding her. Sakura hurried down the hall to the female staff change room, it was cold, empty, at the moment it was perfection. Tossing her clothing onto a nearby bench, Sakura grabbed a towel off the supplied rack before slipping into the nearest shower stall. Jerking the knob with a trembling hand, she was blasted with hot water. She bent her head, her eyes growing watery once more. Her shoulders shook at the tremendous effort of holding her tears at bay. She didn't know how long she stood there, her tears mixing with the water, face buried in her hands as she cried, hoping Naruto wouldn't realize her absence anytime soon. Only when her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying, her skin burnt raw and red from the hot water, did she turn off the shower. Mechanically she got dressed, wincing every now and then from the pain from her inflamed skin. Using a quick wind jujutsu she dried her hair, slipping on her white lab coat she returned to her office, managing to avoid any co-workers on her trek.

Her mind was chaos, she was sure she'd go insane. The kunoichi slumped into her chair, her eyes bright and burning with hot tears. Her chest felt tight, the now prominent sunlight shining through her window made long shadows across her office floor. Fingers tangled in her hair, she protested quietly in the empty silence. "We are not mates." Her voice softened. "I don't even deserve him."

Her heart was breaking. Naruto had sacrificed so much for her, many times, forgave her mistakes, always accepted her for who she was, but she had failed to do the same for him. She hadn't wanted to see the shadows, the secrets, and the changes that made him different, stranger, stronger than their past. He had fought for her, protected her and everyone else. She and everyone had depended on him, on his power, on his will, his determination, and his victory. That kind of responsibility changed a person, the choices he had to make changed him, but no one had wanted to see it. Not everyone wanted to acknowledge that while he never failed, there had always been a heavy price to be paid. Sometimes it came in the pieces of his innocence, purity, and warmth they prized in him. And for a time, she had been no different. Too caught up in the wonder that had been Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto had been forgotten.

A knock on her door broke her thoughts, without a response the door swung open, revealing a pretty blonde with sky eyes, dressed in purple. "Hey, forehead!" She beamed enthusiastically. "How are you feeling today?"

It took only a moment for Sakura to register the odd question. Naruto had called her in sick yesterday, she sighed, mentally strangling the blonde. "Hi Ino-pig, I'm fine. It was just a headache, a really bad headache." Ino raised a brow, assessing her friend was blatant scrutiny.

A frown tugged at the blonde kunoichi's face at the sight of her best friend. Her hands were folded on top of her desk, and they were as pale as her stark coat. Even at this distance, Ino easily noticed the darkness formed under her eyes, the sickly pale color of her once glowing skin, and the hollow of her cheeks. "Are you sure? I think you could use a few more days off."

Sakura smiled reassuringly, "I promise I'm fine. I just need to catch up sleep; I've had a few sleepless nights due to work. I have a lot to prove stepping into Lady Tsunade's position; I can't let a few work-filled nights get me down now." Ino sighed, she understood her words.

Despite being on par with the Fifth, surpassing her, having Konoha's unconditional support and pride in their skilled medic-nin, there had been a backlash at the experienced former Hokage stepping down and choosing the pink-haired kunoichi as her successor. Many had displayed scorn at having the seventeen year old become the head of the medical department in the hospital, and eventually overtaking all medical-related responsibilities that required collaboration with the Hokage for all of Konoha. Despite Tsunade and Kakashi's reassurance she was perfectly qualified, Sakura had accepted the criticism with open arms and a bright smile. For the first two months, Lady Tsunade had hovered close by, ready at any moment if her former student needed aid or guidance, the legendary Sannin had found it unnecessary, but had gone along with it to quiet the elders. But, Sakura had proven herself strong, capable, and independent. Those two months had only furthered the Fifth's pride in her former student. Shizune had become Sakura's right hand medic-nin just as she had been for the former Hokage. Despite running the hospital smoothly, many successes on complex surgeries, many still voiced their concerns at having such a young kunoichi as the head of the hospital.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ino?" Sakura's voice chimed, breaking the Yamanaka heir's daze.

Ino laughed, waving her off. "Do I need a reason to come say hi to my best friend?"

"Well, no-"

Ino stifled a sigh, "Actually there is a reason I came to see you." Sakura gazed at her friend expectantly. "I need a favor, a big one, and you're the only one who can help me."

Sakura groaned inwardly, she already knew she wasn't going to like her friend's favor. "Okay," She murmured warily. "What is it?"

Ino twisted her hands together sheepishly, "Well you see, there's this guy." Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, nodding slowly for her friend to continue. "I was supposed to be his date to this party, but Sai just asked me out, and I have been waiting forever for him too." Sakura raised a brow at the mention of Team Seven's third member. After Sasuke's departure, Sai had been made a permanent member of Team Seven. "But he asked me to be his date to the same party."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sai had quickly become important to her, despite his ridiculous attempts at nicknames; she had considered him the true member of their team. Team Seven had never felt quite right with Sasuke as their teammate, he had only been out for his own gain, fighting with his team when his survival was at risk. Sure, they had many moments as a true team, but the heart had never been there. His attention had mainly strived to protect Naruto, his rival, best friend, brother, and on occasion herself. But with Sai, it had been different. There was true friendship of a team; he viewed everyone as an equal comrade. Team Seven felt like a real team. And for that, he held a deeply special place in her heart.

"You're not going to try dating both guys at once are you?" Sakura pinned her friend with a disapproving stare. Her protectiveness for her friend rose.

Ino scoffed, "No, of course not. I told the other guy, Yuto, about Sai, and that he was the one I really had feelings for. He understood completely, but because its tonight, he couldn't find another date on such short notice." Sakura winced; she knew she wasn't going to like Ino's favor. "He said since I dumped him I owed him a new date." Ino glanced hopefully at the kunoichi. "And that's where you hopefully come in."

"Ino, I can't."

"Please, this is very important to me! I may never get this chance again with Sai."

"I have a lot of work to do, and tonight is short notice!"

"Please Sakura; I really need your help! All the other girls are going and have dates!"

Sakura was at a loss, Ino stared at her pleadingly. Even though her love life was nonexistence, she couldn't do this to her two closest friends. It was no secret she knew of Sai's affections for the Yamanaka heir. Rubbing her temples, she sighed. "Alright, fine. But I have nothing to wear."

Ino grinned, "Not to worry, I took the liberty of buying you a dress!"

Sakura scowled at her, "You already thought I'd agree?"

The blonde shrugged sheepishly, "No, not really. But, I was very hopeful." Sakura rubbed her newly throbbing head. "So, you'll do it?"

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, smiling as she joked lightly. "I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

Ino leapt across the room, engulfing her friend in a tight hug, and just as quickly she released her friend and bound over to the door with beaming smile. "Oh thank you, Sakura!" Ino pointed the white paper on her desk. "That's the address, the party starts at six. I'll drop off the dress at your house. I owe you!"

Sakura could only nod numbly as Ino hurried back to her work. _'Yeah, you owe me, big time, Ino-pig.' _She thought with a small shake of her head. Picking up the white slip, she read the scribbled words, 'White Lotus Banquet Hall'. Feeling overwhelmed, Sakura rested her face in her hands. Ino, she loved the girl to death, but sometimes she was too much. A faint pop and shuffle woke her from her musing. She was overcome by an explosion of heat, anger, and conviction. Quickly, she stood and turned, armed with defensive jujutsu in mind. Yuki was awake, stance guarded immediately, she growled. Green eyes widened, lips parted, her heart almost fell at the sight of him and his black scowl.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded, eyes dark with frustration. "I wake up to you gone, with some lame clone. Did you really think you could fool me?"

Sakura glared at him, "Hi, nice to see you too." She chewed out scathingly. "It must of fooled you since it took this long for you to realize I was gone." Her eyes burned with her own convictions.

Naruto's face reddened with indignation at her jab, "Feh, well I would've noticed sooner if I wasn't so exhausted from your antics yesterday."

That was the last straw, Sakura snapped. "You seemed to be sleeping pretty well this morning, I should know, because I didn't sleep at all."

There was something familiar in the way she stared at him, something warm, defensive, but tender all the same. Naruto stiffened; the scent of roses was strong in the room, drifting from the glowering kunoichi. Her hair shined in the sunlight, tumbling over her shoulders and framing her face. She was light, smaller in frame, and from the memories he could recall of their night together she fit perfectly in his arms. The thought alone caused an ache of wanting in him, and he resented it all the same.

"That aside, you can't just pick up and leave like that." He lectured her. "That's not what mates do."

Her temper ignited at that, "I don't need to ask for your permission because we're not mates! Now leave, I have work I have to catch up on, no thanks to you."

"Like hell you do," Naruto murmured as he closed the space between them, and leapt across the room. He pulled her close, scooping up the ninken in his other arm. Her hands fisted the fabric of his black shirt as she pushed against his hold.

"Naruto, let go!"

"No, we're going home!"

"Naruto!" She shrieked indignantly as he leapt through the open window, in a flash of yellow, black, and orange he sped through Konoha's rooftops at a speed that even his father wouldn't have been able to match. When they landed on her balcony, she shoved his arms away. Pure irritation steeled her resolve as she pushed through the window doors and stormed down the hall, not bothering to yell at the blonde shinobi.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto hollered as he rushed after, Yuki still in his arms.

Sakura rounded on him vehemently, "Don't 'Sakura' me! What the hell were you doing? You can't just manhandle me like a child!"

Naruto scowled at her, "Then quit acting like one!"

A sudden pain filled his cheek as she slapped him, it ricocheted throughout the apartment. Despite the burning in his cheek, Naruto glared at her with slipping patience. "I have a job, Naruto. Maybe you've forgotten that while you were gallivanting off on missions. They need me at the hospital, just because you have some stupid notion of us being 'mates' stuck in your head doesn't mean I can just drop everything to humor you!"

He was growing impatient and his resistance was diminishing. He had heard the 'other' Kyuubi's growl at their mate's disrespectful action; it roared at him, demanded him to teach her a lesson, the alpha mate demanded complete respect. No matter how much they loved their mate, disobedience would not be tolerated. Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to ask for my permission, but you do have to tell me where you're going or doing. It's called being a considerate mate." Sakura rebuffed him with a spiteful glare. He felt his breaking point grow closer than ever at her display of defiance. He knew his eyes were circled with a crimson ring and they were getting worse with ever second she continued to fight his dominance. A low growl was released from his throat. He let his mind wander, desperately seeking his reasonable other half. _'Oi, Kurama!'_

'_**I'm here kit. There's nothing I can do to keep it at bay, you need to calm Sakura down.'**_

'_And how do I do that exactly?'_

'_**I don't know, but you need to do it soon. Our 'other' half won't be so forgiving if it manages to take over. His love for our mate can easily be overcome with anger if they she continues to challenge our dominance.'**_

'_Fuck!'_

Thanks to his fix reflexes, he caught her in his arms and forced her back against the wall. Sakura gasped, she fought his hold. "Let go of me, Naruto!"

"Sakura, you need to calm down!"

She managed to pull away from his grasp, elbowing him in the chest with a chakra-enhanced jab. Naruto recovered quickly and caught her again, this time he pulled her hard, taking her down with him, and in a swift motion he moved over her, hands gripped her wrists securely above her head and trapped her in place. The anger that built up finally exploded, he frowned at her, a spark of frustration flickered on his face.

It triggered her to keep pushing with both words and body. "Let go!" She ground out, trying to jerk away from him.

"That's enough!" He used her surprise to pin her more securely, this time infusing his own chakra to intimidate her. She wasn't, he could easily see it in her eyes, but she looked exhausted, and truthfully, so was he. "You need to calm down or else I won't be able to suppress it."

Gasping, breathless from her fight, "Stop what?" For the first time she noticed the growing ring of crimson overwhelming the blues of his eyes.

"Stop the part of me that wants to be released so it can possibly harm you!" She froze. "You need to stop fighting me, Sakura. Now that we're mates, it takes your disobedience as a challenge for being the alpha mate. If you continue to push it, that other part of me, it has no issue overtaking me to 'discipline' you, and I really doubt you want that."

"Kurama?" Her voice was a faint whisper.

Naruto grimaced. "No, it's a part of that even Kurama can't control. It's that subconscious, that instinct part of both of us. The 'other' Kyuubi you could say. When I was drunk, it took over and we-." Naruto trailed off, he shook his head. "That doesn't matter, what does is the fact it can overcome me and Kurama, even when I'm in an alert state of mind. And right now you're pushing it. It wants to assert dominance over you, Sakura. And the only way to do that; is, is to mate again." Sakura's face flushed scarlet. He sensed her alarm, he sighed. "I know you don't want that. That's why you need to stop fighting me or else it'll take over and do it now matter how much Kurama and I might fight against it. I don't want it to hurt you, Sakura."

Her lips parted in a silent breath, Naruto took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was splayed out against the floor; her coat hanging off one shoulder, her shirt had fallen open from the broken buttons slightly revealing the rise of her breasts. Her skirt had trailed up, leaving her long, slender, pale legs on display for the world. Her green eyes were bright and brimming with unspoken emotion, cheeks tinged a furious pink, lips parted, breathless.

"I understand," Was her shaky reply, as she gently pushed against his chest, averting her gaze. The 'other' Kyuubi rumbled in his mind its approval, their mate had submitted to them. The rumble faded, as did the once overpowering presence that had been pushing violently against his psyche to take over. Slowly, Naruto moved off her, Sakura got to her feet with a small tremble. Jerking her coat secure against her body, she pushed past Naruto and hurried to the sanctity of her bedroom, Yuki quick on her heel. He heard the soft closing of the door and click of the lock. He sighed, running a hand over his face in exasperation.

Today was going to be another long day.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, very appreciated!

Thank you so much for those who reviewed and your encouraging words, it motivates me a lot!


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Locking the bathroom door behind her before she wandered over to on the shower tap, Sakura frowned deeply. The kunoichi sank down on the toilet seat and dropped her face into her hands. She closed her eyes as the memories of a few moments ago took full hold over her. The look on Naruto's face, the heartache of accepting the truth, the soft light in his eyes as though she had hurt his feelings with her withdrawal, the betrayal she had felt when finding out that it could never have been prevented. It hit her like a torrent, a powerful, submerging, suffocating downpour. The flashes of his reddening eyes just would not go away. They danced before her eyes, before her mind until she was sure they were etched into her soul. Mechanically, she stripped, opened the door and stepped into the shower stall. Blinking, it hit her then. Glancing back, she gazed at the glass door with blatant inspection, it was brand new. Thinking back, she remembered not seeing the white oak door resting against the adjacent wall awkwardly like in the morning. He had replaced them. Silently, she slid to the tiled floor of the stall. Tears flowing down her face mixing with the hot water. The tears seemed to burn her skin more than the water. Her fingers tangled in her hair as she bowed her head into her raised knees. It was all her fault. She continued to hurt him, push him away, he didn't deserve this, didn't want this. Again, her existence had burdened him. And yet, he continued to try and protect her, this time from himself, his other half, that 'other' Kyuubi.<p>

It explained the shadows in his eyes, the too-quick movements of his body when she had 'defied' him, the secrets lingering around him. Their confrontation, his confession, it had still left her half disbelieving, but unable to come to any other conclusion. His trembling, quiet voice, and the conviction in his eyes, meant it was real. Slowly, with just as much lingering fear he had finished his confession of his and Kurama's other half, the nameless, faceless, powerful half. It had terrified her. Trust with these secrets came hard with their already delicate relationship. But she still loved him. Each shadow and secret that changed and shaped them made her feel maybe they did belong together. And that thought scared her even more. He had been there fighting, and she had been there protecting, when it was over, he had gone, and she hoped he could be happy, and find someone to be with that made him happy. But fate was a cruel mistress.

Sakura inhaled sharply, braced herself for the pain and shook her head. She blew out a shaky breath, turned her head slowly to lead against the glass wall. The medic-nin felt shaky, to tense suddenly, the edges of her vision blurred again. _'What am I supposed to do?' _What did she want to do? Her mind seemed to question. _'I want to cry and cry until it's all out of me. Cry until I'm dried up so I can stop drowning in it.' _Sakura swallowed, she couldn't blink, but she could only stare at the tiled ceiling, felt tears clogging up her throat again. _'I can't make him happy.'_ The thought choked her, she hunched over, elbows on her knees, hands pressed over her face and eyes closed. And she couldn't stop it then. The surge was to strong, blown over her head. Immersed in her grief, she sobbed, lost all ability to stop, just tears and sobs. _'I'm sorry, Naruto.'_ Because she always had been and now more so.

It was then she felt it. Comfort, curls of energy that enveloped her, soothed her hurt. It kindled a fire in her that chased away the blackness that suffocated her. She could have sworn the presence felt strongly like Naruto, warm, sunny, bright, overwhelming, enfolding her into a tender embrace. She heard a soft rumble, deep, animalistic, a flash of scarlet eyes, and all too quickly it was gone.

Quickly finishing her shower, she used a simple wind jutsu to dry her hair. She glanced at the clock, it was only two. Exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she could use a nap before the party. She grimaced; she would need the rest when it came to how Naruto would react. But, a promise was a promise, and Ino was her best friend. Sakura sighed; she needed to learn to say 'no'. Slipping on her robe, she tied a firm knot. She exited the bathroom, not bothering to search out her oddly quiet apartment for the rambunctious blonde. With a final push to her room, her bed was a welcomed sight. But, even it was too far, she crawled onto the nearby settee, she gave one sleepy glance to her clock on the small table, setting an alarm, and slept, her eyelids coming down swiftly.

"Sakura-" Naruto froze at the entrance to her room; he stared blankly at her for a moment then looked around her surroundings like a confused child. He turned to her and furrowed a brow. Naruto then smelt it, the faint scent of salt in air, she had been crying again, because of him. He sighed, she couldn't think she was to blame, it his fault. It all was. Her pain, his pain, their suffering, he had caused it all. Hands clenched at his sides, eyes squeezed shut, and he tried to breath and not gasp. He failed at both.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto murmured to her sleeping form. "This isn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it, this happened to you because of me. You don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't do anything to deserve this." He sighed. His head hurt, his chest, his throat, everything hurt. He felt frantic, out of control, couldn't stop his self-loathing, because Sakura was wrong, it wasn't her fault, it was his. Because this was one thing that no healer, therapist, physical entity can fix, the one long-term, permanent effect of their mating, and that was they would never be able to find love with another person again. And if it wasn't some perverse form of justice, he didn't know what it was. He lifted the sleeping kunoichi into his arms, shifted her down onto her bed, and tucked the sheets around her, satisfied she was comfortable he left the room.

Hours later, Sakura broke from the layers of sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she moaned as she stretched her stiffened limbs. That had been a wonderful sleep, dreamless, deep, and calm. Blinking, she glanced down as her sheets tumbled off her body, she raised a brow; she could've sworn she fell asleep in the settee. Her lips parted, agape, had Naruto moved her? Shaking the incredulous thought, she came to the conclusion in her subconscious she had moved herself into bed. Yes, that seemed far more plausible, far more heartbreaking. She glanced at the clock, nearly leaping out of bed, she had slept through her alarm, and it was now five. She only had an hour to get ready.

"God, how do I get myself into these things." She murmured heatedly. She spotted a brown box with a silver bow on the far corner of her bed, brows knitted together, she wondered how she never noticed it. Sakura pulled the lid off the box and her brows shot up into her hairline at the black dress staring back at her. She sighed, she didn't have time for second thoughts. The pink-haired medic-nin snatched the dress out of the box with a small pause and inward groan; ignored the small white slip that fell onto her bed. Throwing off her robe, she grabbed a pair of lacy black panties and bra from her drawer before slipping the dress on. It didn't take long for her to figure out that the dress had barely there sleeves, just tiny forms of fabrics that almost hung artfully off her shoulders. Glancing at the mirror she frowned, the back was cut low enough to reveal most of her upper and lower back, she'd have to remove her bra. She grimaced as she unsnapped her bra and struggled out of it without removing the dress. Glancing at the mirror again, her lips parted as she stared at her reflection. The sheath dress barely concealed anything. She tugged at the hem of the dress of the too-short dress in a futile attempt to lengthen it further then her mid-thigh. She failed by a long shot. The only thing her tugging managed to do was lower her neckline.

"Ino, I'm going to murder you!" Sakura fumed quietly to herself. Legs or chest, were her two options. Stifling the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation, she straightened out her neckline, but her legs were on full view. Dashing to her closet, she searched frantically for anything to cover more skin, but as luck would have it, she had nothing. Collapsing onto her bed, she slipped on a pair of black stilettos. This favor was a disaster just waiting to happen. But, it was for Ino, and in extension, Sai. Yanking a brush through her hair and assembling into somewhat of a hairstyle, her face turned into a dark frown as she glared at her reflection and then the clock. She didn't have time to throw on makeup, she was already late. She sighed, maybe that would help in her favor. Grabbing a black clutch, she sought out her keys. She gave herself a mental pep talk, taking a deep breath before she stepped outside her bedroom door. She had ten minutes to get to the banquet hall. Glancing into the living room, the hall, she tip-toed passed the kitchen, only to freeze. She couldn't sense his chakra at all. The house felt empty, a soft yap caught her attention. Kneeling, Sakura stroked her Shiba Inu pup.

"He left, didn't he?" She mused to Yuki, the thought oddly saddened her, caused her heart to ache. "I have to go out, but I'll be back soon, I promise." Yuki only nodded, her ears flattened. Sakura petted her head to reassure her. "I'm fine, honest." Taking a breath, she stood. She offered the dog a smile, "Behave while I'm gone." Sakura left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She wasn't going to wait around to see if Naruto returned or not. She rushed down the stairs, leaping from building to building until she reached the banquet hall with a minute to spare. Straightening out her dress, she checked herself in the glass window, it was as good as she was going to get.

Walking with a grace and confidence she didn't feel, she entered the elegant hall. The doorman stared with blatant astonishment as his gaze traveled up and down the length of her legs, then her whole body. "Welcome, Ms. Haruno." He greeted with a bright smile, Sakura flashed him a tight smile, ignoring the urge to slap him at his gawking.

"Thank you," She managed to murmur out politely.

"Sakura!" A voice squealed as Ino nearly tackled her in a hug. "I barely recognized you." She went on. "You look beautiful! I have awesome taste!" Ino laughed with self-pride.

Sakura glared at her, "Sure, if you can even consider this a dress." She gestured to her outfit.

Ino snorted, "Calm down, you look great. I've seen girls who wore much worse. You are considered decent, believe me." Ino intertwined their arms, beaming a smile. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Sakura sighed. "Depends on what you consider fun," She retorted quietly. Ino dragged her into the ballroom, which was filled with exquisitely dressed people. Sakura glanced around absentmindedly. The last thing she needed was an unreasonable Namikaze to show up and announce to everyone that they were, in his words, mated.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on the balcony of Sakura's apartment, two bags in hand, filled with food. The smell was mouthwatering and he was starving. Entering the apartment, he placed the two plastic bags onto the island counter, he winced slightly. After nearly forty-eight hours of being mated, things weren't going well, but he hoped that could change over a much needed discussion over some good food. And it wasn't even ramen. That earned him some points, right?<p>

"Hey, Sakura-" He froze and looked around, cautiously, he tried to sense her chakra, desperate for his senses to deny what his mind told him was true. "Damn it, where is she?" He hissed, he stormed into her room, he heard a soft growl. Glancing down, he found Yuki standing guard at the entrance of her master's bedroom, glowering at him. Bending down he sighed, he reached out a hand to the wary ninken. "Trust me, please. I would never hurt her, not intentionally. I promise. Just give me time to prove myself. I could use your support, Yuki. Will you lend it to me?" He waited, Yuki 's growl slowly lessened, almost as if in a sigh of defeat. She knew, she understood, ninken had a stronger sense at detecting lies and deceit then most humans. Reaching out, she touched her nose against his outreached hand, though her eyes remained wary. A silent threat that if he made a wrong move she would never forgive me. Naruto smiled slightly, "Thank you. I won't let you down." Yuki sat down, her fur laying at rest against her shoulders. Naruto stood and strode into the room. There was no sign of her, her scent was growing stale by the moment. He found a small piece of paper on her bed, it was Ino's writing.

_- Six O'clock, White Lotus Banquet Hall, don't be late!_

Naruto hasn't realized he was growling until the tiny paper crumbled in his hand, his chakra flared, it burnt into tiny shreds before being incinerated altogether in the heat of his chakra. In a swirl of wind he disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced around in boredom, glanced every once in a while to make sure her straps stayed in place, at Ino and Sai who were dancing on the floor in a sea of bodies. She could easily pick out Ino's platinum hair or Sai's pale skin among the masses. It wasn't bad enough she had to stand next to a man she had just met greeting his friends, but she had the feeling all the people who passed them or greeted them could tell how uncomfortable she was.<p>

Yuto smiled shyly at her, she returned his with a tepid one. She stepped away, distancing herself from him, and she was grateful he hadn't tried anything forward, like putting an arm around her. It would only take one push before she completely lost what little composure she had.

"When Ino told me she had found me another date I wasn't expecting one of Konoha's most beautiful kunoichi." Yuto beamed at her.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure." Sakura murmured tightly. She glanced around at the chattering masses, she stiffened when she felt the grave of a hand along her arm; she turned sharply to give him a wary stare. His once apparent shyness had been overcome by a grand confidence. "What are you doing?" She all but demanded.

"I was just admiring your beautiful skin," Yuto said lazy admiration. "It's white as snow, just lovely."

"Well, you can admire it without touching it." She gently pushed his hand away, glaring coolly at him.

"You're very coy," Yuto observed with a smirk. "I like that."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you do." Stepping away, she regarded him shrewdly. "Clearly this was a mistake, I'm leaving. Have a goodnight, Mr. Chiba." As she turned to leave a loud crash nearly made her stumble, she caught sight of an all too familiar orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. When her gaze rose to lock with his face, she froze. He glared back at her, eyes tinged red, she could easily sense the intensity behind his furious stare, and he was staring at her. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Sakura took a step back in a silent retreat, he stalked towards her. In a quick step he was right in front of her, Sakura gasped. She flinched when a clawed hand latched onto her wrist, painfully aware that every eye in the place was staring at the spectacle that was Konoha's hero and medic-nin, two entities that had barely spoken, let alone interacted in nearly five months. Sakura tried to brace herself when he gave a rough jerk on her wrist, but he was to strong, to lost in his anger to notice her wince of pain at his strength. He dragged her towards a nearby exit. She jerked back, pulling her reddened wrist from his grasp, Naruto paused only long enough to retrieve her wrist again, this time in a chakra-enhanced hold as he pulled her through the door and down a stairwell and down the first flight of stairs.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura hissed, fighting another painful wince. "Naruto, damn it, let go!"

She felt him tense, he didn't let go, or stop his long strides. Sakura stumbled, yelping as her ankle buckled awkwardly. With a sharp hiss of pain, she wrenched her wrist free. She leant against the gray, paved wall. The kunoichi knelt, rubbing her sore ankle, and glared at him. "What is your problem?"

Naruto glared calmly back, not impressed with her show of temper. "What the hell were you thinking? Did earlier today teach you nothing?" He scowled darkly. "Are you trying to test me, test him?"

Sakura glowered back. "Of course I haven-"

Naruto cut her off, "Are you trying to get yourself killed by him?"

She froze.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and a major thank you to those who have reviewed and I hope you continue too! It helps motivate me so much!


	7. Power of Wills

Chapter 7: Power of Wills

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing inside her chest as she broke from her initial shock, eyes wide at the dread his voice carried to her. Sakura's entire being stiffened as the single sentence echoed throughout her mind. Instantly panic began to set in as she tried to recall what he had told her earlier today. Her frame shook from both fear and anger all at once at his words. She would not be intimidated. Naruto sensed the spark of challenge in her emerald eyes, the 'other' Kyuubi growled in his mind. Sakura grimaced as the red chakra began to seep from Naruto's body and flare; it spoke of a great hidden power and one that demanded complete respect and obedience.<p>

"Sakura, you need to calm down and stop fighting it!" Naruto demanded harshly, she flinched. His eyes were growing redder, fiercer, and angrier. She could tell the 'other' Kyuubi had grown impatient with her. If she didn't hurry he would overtake Naruto and most likely rip this building apart looking for her if she tried to run. Naruto was rigid, teeth clenched, muscles tense, his resistance was diminishing.

"Okay, I-I'm sorry, I won't disobey again, I promise!" Sakura breathed out slowly, heart thumping wildly, silently annoyed, terrified. "Please, just bring him back to me. Give me back, Naruto." She lifts her gaze to his face, steady scarlet eyes. Sakura exhaled sharply, didn't breathe, she couldn't. She did her best to give him a leveled look.

"**Mate," **A deep voice growled from Naruto, it licked its lips. **"Mate, disobey."**

Sakura froze, a chill was permenanetly embedded into her very being, her very soul. She tried to block out the screaming anxiety that threatened to overtake her. She tried to breathe again, hands twisting tightly against the fabric of her dress. "I know, and I'm sorry." She bowed her head, eyes squeezed shut. "Please give Naruto back to me?" Her eyes flew open, wide with fear, a silent cry falling from her open lips. Scarlet eyes narrowed, eyes dropped briefly to her fisted hands before they lifted again to her eyes. There was a tightness in her chest and she tensed at its stare. He watched her, eyes heavy on her face, waiting for something and she cracked a little. She hesitated, overcome with frustration, took a deep breath and glared at him. "No, I'm not sorry for disobeying." Red eyes narrowed, she swallowed hard. "I understand what I did this time was wrong, and for that I apologize. But, I can't live like this, you threatening to take over Naruto because I have crossed some nonexistent line. It's not fair to me, Naruto, or Kurama. You chose me to be their mate, why?"

It studied her face and she held still for inspection. **'You strong, selfless, determined, good mate for kit." **It gestured to Naruto's body. **"Kit in love with you for very long,"** Crimson eyes narrowed angrily. **"Hurt too many times by you."** Sakura bit the inside of her bottom lip, couldn't quite hold his gaze. Tears filled her eyes unprompted and she looked away, blinked quickly.

"I know. I have hurt him, a lot." He stared at her, hard and silent. She brought a hand to her face tiredly, pressed it to her cheek to wipe away a stray tear, eyes on his face. "What you did was wrong. If Naruto and I were meant to be together, if by any real chance, it was not up to you to decide for him, for us."

"**Enough! I protect kit; I protect kit's heart when Kurama fail to."** He snarled at her. **"I live longer then you pathetic humans, I seen your kind, greedy, ungrateful, selfish, cruel. But, kit was different. He fought for tailed beasts, saved them, saved me. I know long before he born, before Kurama, he would our host. Old man told me to slowly help Kurama realize kit would be different. Old man told me many things to come, kit's pain, struggle, but told me kit would have mate to make him happy. Told this Kyuubi riddle of future mate, kit would find happiness in cherry blossom, pink, beautiful, free flower, slow to grow, but when bloomed would be most beautiful flower. She would be for kit."** Sakura flinched, old guilt and new remorse rolled together in her chest. **"You belong to kit, to us. Understand."**

"Did Naruto know all this?"

"**No."**

"Why?"

"**Does not matter, kit knew there was never choice. Choice made long before tailed beasts, before old man."**

"If what you say is true," Sakura exhaled slowly, kept herself calm. "You need to stop this. You constant threat to overtake Naruto if something doesn't go the way you like is ruining everything. Threatening to punish me for disobeying will only make me resent Naruto; you need to let us make our own mistakes, let us find our own way to each other. I understand you and Kurama want to protect him, but he doesn't know that, he's scared you will hurt the people and village he loves and tried so desperately to protect. If you're a part of Naruto, understand his feelings, you only hurt him this way." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Please, try and understand. A lot has happened since before and after the war, we haven't spoken in a long time and suddenly we're 'mates', you need to give us a chance to make things right on our own. We will fight, we will hurt each other, but we will grow from that."

"**I will give you time, but I promise nothing."** She noticed a flicker of blue in the red depths, until the red vanished altogether.

"Sakura, please try and work with me!" The voice was earnest, desperate, and full of fear, hope, and acceptance of her feelings. She felt his light envelope her, felt her body return, felt weight in her limbs, air fill her lungs, relief fill her sight, felt once more his pure presence of warmth before the 'other' Kyuubi's darkness had consumed her. She heard him growl, "Stay here." As he turned on his heels and took a step up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard for even thinking he could touch you!"

A glare slipped through, Sakura snapped. "Naruto, stop it! Yuto didn't do anything!" She caught his hand before he leapt past her; the small movement was enough to cause her ankle to throb in protest. He glared at her, torn between the desire to destroy the idiot who dared to touch his mate and the need to continue to yell at her. Naruto growled, slammed a fist deep crater into the paved wall, before he whipped around and stomped back down the two steps. He noticed her rub her swollen ankle. Guilt bubbled in him, he knew his anger hadn't made the situation any better, but he his frustration and anger had him far too gone. Sakura looked at him, brows knitted; he was acting as if nothing had happened. Did he not remember?

"I told you that you need to tell me if you go somewhere, so I can tell you can't!" He ground out through clenched teeth. He took in her appearance. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A dress!" She snapped. "Fine, I should have told you. But, you can't tell me what to do!"

Naruto scowled at her, "Like hell I can't."

She was exhausted, emotional, overwhelmed, felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes, always so close to tears lately. "No, you can't! I may be your 'mate', but you don't own me!"

He fumed silently, "Anyways, what were you thinking? That dress barely conceals anything!"

"I didn't choose it, Ino did."

He raised a skeptical brow, "But you're wearing it, aren't you?"

"Not by choice!" She snapped, God, sometimes he was so childish.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"Why do you even care so much?"

Blue eyes racked over her body before he struck her with a hard glare. "Because, you're my mate!"

"That's it, that's your reason?" Sakura murmured out more quietly, her voice softer, clipped, and cold. She shook her head, running a hand through her tousled hair. "Forget it, can I borrow your sweatshirt."

Naruto snorted, obviously stilled annoyed at her. "Why?"

She felt her last nerve for the night snap. The kunoichi couldn't find the words to explain without becoming flushed. Feeling emotional, she knew she was going to cry, felt it in a half-second before her chin trembled, right in front of him, she wanted to disappear.

Naruto froze, "Sakura-"

Her irate response cut him off, "Because I'm not wearing a bra, you idiot!" Her cheeks painfully colored pink as realization what she had just admitted hit her head on. Naruto's eyes grew wide in alarm. Tears welled in her eyes and started to slip down her cheeks. She hid her face in her hand, hair curtained her cheek, Naruto took a step forward, but she shook her head, held out a hand to ward him off. She felt broken, lost, confused, her mind felt cracked. "I can't keep doing this. I get it, we're mates, and I have no choice but to accept that. But, I can't have you keep doing this, Naruto. You have to stop getting angry at me because I've crossed some arbitrary line in your mind. I had a life before all this, I still do. It can't all change suddenly because you, Kurama or the 'other' Kyuubi don't agree. It's breaking me mentally, it's only been two days, I've had to take in a lot, and now what is considered normal to me is being taken away as well."

Naruto sighed, he knows, knows what she's taking about. He knows what he did, and it makes it worse. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I thought I was the only suffering, I should've been more considerate of your feelings." He ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't been a considerate mate."

Sakura flinched. That word. Mate. She hated it. Despised it. That's what they were, mates. What did that mean? Lovers? She scoffed, no. They were merely trying to coexist together because of a choice his subconscious had made for him. They had no choice but to. There would be no love, no affection, tender moments; it would remain a delicate balance of tolerance, for a lifetime to come, forever. The thought made her angry, and the anger made her hurt, and the hurt caused her heart to ache. The tears wouldn't stop now.

Broken from her thoughts, she heard Naruto murmur softly, "Here." She looked up; he was now in a black shirt, his orange sweatshirt in his hand outreached to her.

"Thank you," She whispered as she tugged on the large sweatshirt, it hung an inch longer than the dress. His scent assaulted her nose, it was comforting. The flicker of warmth in Naruto's eyes made her gasp softly, contradictory thoughts spiraled through her head. _'No, those thoughts were what caused all this to being with.'_

Naruto sighed, "C'mon, let's go home. You can yell at me more there if you want." Feeling a wave of dizziness, Sakura caught the wall. Naruto paused to glance over his shoulder. "Hey, are you coming?" He turned; eyes wide with worry, a beat later Sakura was sliding forward down the stairs, towards him. He caught her, arms curled around her small body. "Sakura!" She didn't stir. Naruto frowned, her tears soaked his shirt. He slid his arms under her knees, hoisted her properly into his arms. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>She woke up choking on air, coughed violently. Pain laced her whole body, her lungs were on fire, and her ankle throbbed. She was sitting on her cream colored couch, a light blanket covered her body, and she still wore his sweatshirt. A soft yap shattered her reverie, beaming brown eyes held her gaze.<p>

"Yuki?" Sakura whispered hoarsely. The Shiba Inu nuzzled into her cheek with a swift lick. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "I missed you too."

"Hey," A soft voice called out. She glanced to her side, Naruto stood at her kitchen, two plastic bags in hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sakura murmured, and sighed after a moment. "Stupid. What happened?"

"You blacked out."

"Oh."

Naruto's voice was grim. "You haven't been sleeping or eating well, have you?"

She stilled, looked defensive, but she was to weary to fight him. "No, I haven't."

He gave her a hard look. "You need to take care of yourself, as mates-"

Sakura slowly glared at him, "Let's not go there again today, okay?"

Naruto shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry."

The kunoichi nodded tiredly, "Its fine." Naruto walked over, placed two plastic bags on the table. Sakura eyed them as he dug in and pulled out two large bowls with clear lids. The smell of broth flooded her nose. She raised a brow in light humor, "Ramen?"

Naruto smirked, "Of course. I did bring other food earlier." He trailed off; she took the hint, before she snuck off to the party. "But it was too cold and soggy to heat up. Only Ichiraku Ramen was open at this time. And, you need to eat." He removed the lid, sliding her a bowl of miso ramen, her favorite. She felt her chest tighten. He remembered. "Here," Naruto handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks," She murmured with a faint smile.

He watched her intently as she swirled the noodles in the bowl distractedly. "I know you don't like ramen that much, but-"

"It's perfect, thank you."

Naruto cracked a barely there smile, "You're welcome."

They barely exchanged words during their meal, the dinner not serving much purpose then to fill their stomachs. They both contented with eating in silence, unnoticed glances across the table. Sakura had cleared the table, dishes stayed in the sink; some things could be left for tomorrow. Without a spared glance, Sakura wandered into the bathroom, for much needed solitude. After a quick shower, she threw on a silk nightgown that barely skimmed the top of her thigh, tying on her black robe, and damp waves fell over her shoulders. She found Naruto lying on her white rug, playing with Yuki. It left her frozen for a moment. In a strange, welcomed way, for a moment, a tiny fragment in time, they seemed like a little family. But as quickly it was gone and replaced by reality.

Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly, "The bathroom is free. There are towels on the rack if you want to take a shower or bath."

Naruto looked up at her surprised, but nodded. "Thanks." Sakura only nodded clumsily. He strode past her and shut the door behind him; he had been smart enough to flash home to grab a few changes of clothing. Sakura heard the shower turn on, vaguely heard Naruto's content hum. Yuki trotted up to her, wagging her tail, Sakura looked knowingly at her pup.

"You like him, huh?" Yuki's ears flattened as if embarrassed, Sakura smiled and stroked her head. "It's okay. Come on, let's set up the bed." Tonight was one of those days she was happy she had caved in to Ino's suggestion to buy a futon couch for whenever the blonde wanted to spend the night, which so far, had been never. Busy lives, work, and shinobi duties had left little time for the friends to spend time together.

It had nearly been twenty minutes later when Naruto emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam drifting out behind him. All the lights were off except for the hallway one, which illuminated the living room enough for him to find his way around. He glanced at her bedroom, the door was closed. Naruto wandered into the living room, startled to see futon couch extended, fresh linen lined the queen sized futon, two large pillows were laid out for him, as well as a large comforter folded neatly on it. The blonde ANBU crawled into the futon, settled to rest his weary mind and body. Senses fanned out, always on high alert, he heard Sakura's soft sigh from her bedroom. He winced.

Surely, some things could be left for tomorrow.

He glanced at her bedroom door once more, and whispered. "Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please review! Thank you so much to those who did review!

**A/N**: Quick Summary- Naruto or Kurama do not remember when the 'other' Kyuubi takes over, like how Kurama stated in a previous chapter. The 'other' Kyuubi does in fact care for Naruto, but as he is his instinctive part, and Kurama his logical half, he is unable to show it through emotion like Kurama can. His way of showing 'care' is when Naruto/Kurama is in danger and he takes over, which has never occurred yet. Sakura basically had a mental breakdown, which doesn't mean she's accepted they are mates and everything is okay, it was a 'reluctant' acceptance. The 'other' Kyuubi basically made her understand they have to live with what is done; fighting it is only hurting them both. So, it's more of a silent, tolerate agreement for now. They are still teenagers, hormones, emotions run high, and after so much time apart they don't know how to communicate anymore and are trying to get to some level of understanding. But, there is still a lot of drama to come!


	8. Strength to Survive

Chapter 8: Strength to Survive

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Sakura flopped to her side in bed, dragging a pillow into her arms to bury her face into it. It was the pillow she had lent him, it had been nearly a week since he'd gone, and his scent had grown stale, almost faded altogether. She muffled a small groan, splits of green visible beneath long lashes. Her eyes flickered with unspoken emotion, the sting of betrayal at her mind still evident, his departure hadn't dissuaded the small part of her that still wished for impossible things for them. She had laid awake for hours into the dark and early morning every night, thinking, mulling over thoughts, dreams, realities in her head, wondered what Naruto was thinking, doing, at that very moment. The clock on her night stand would tick away minutes, hours, as she'd close her eyes and fought for the ever evading sleep. And eventually it would come to her, blanketing over her gently, a merciful sleep, but not without dreams or recollections of that moment a week ago.<p>

**Flashback**

Sakura groaned as dappled sunlight danced across her face, coaxed her to awaken. Stretching out her stiff limbs, she sighed. Throwing her covers off, she stood. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't seen the silent figure in the doorway, stunned into silence at the image of her enveloped in the sunlight, and it gave her skin an ethereal glow. She hadn't noticed the conflicted expression of the one who lingered at the border of her bedroom. Naruto frowned, she stood in a silk pink nightgown, it backline plunged to the shallow edges of her lower back as two layers of paler pink, tulle fabric that curved along her bottom. Shaking his head, pushing away from the doorframe, he quietly crept to the edge of her bed, softly clearing his throat. He noticed her stiffen, whirl around in a swirl of pink, green eyes wide that she had been oblivious to his presence. His breath hitched. The front had an equally plunging neckline, the fabric traced the form of her supple breasts, hugged her delicate curves. He felt a familiar heat inside, and he was nearly beside himself. Lunging, she quickly grabbed her robe, slipped it on and fastened a knot.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh, morning. Sorry if I startled you."

Sakura averted her gaze, and blushed furiously. "Don't worry about it. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." He murmured sheepishly. "Thanks for that."

Sakura nodded slowly, "Don't mention it."

He sighed. His sigh was more of an exhalation as he hesitated a moment. "I just met with Kakashi. I'm needed on a mission." The kunoichi clamped her mouth closed as she resisted the urge to tell him to stay, closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop hammering against her ribcage. "It's a week-long mission to Suna."

"I see," Sakura murmured. "When do you leave?"

"In an hour."

"Oh." Panic welled up inside her so fast she couldn't breathe. It was sudden, unacknowledged terror, rising up to swallow her whole. She opened her mouth, tried to ask, but only a soft gasp escaped her lips. But, she finally found breath enough to ask. "Will you be okay? I mean this whole 'mate' thing."

He sighed again. "I don't know. Mates have a constant urge, need, instinct that wants to be together all the time. And if I leave, I don't know how bad it will be. It's nearly impossible to fight."

Sakura stared, lips parted, thoughts at a standstill. "And there's nothing to stop that urge?"

Naruto looked a little alarmed, his brief attempt at impassiveness gone. "There is one way." His gaze hardened abruptly. The thought twisted inside of him, bitterness, remorse, and truth. "The only way is to create a blood bond."

The pink-haired medic-nin tensed all over, rigid, and pain pulsed at the back of her head at his words. She couldn't respond, stared at him with unblinking eyes. Their gazes held for a breath. She didn't know what the meant, can't know what it means. "What are you-" Sakura rubbed at her face, turned away from him as she mulled over his words. "Blood bond?" He didn't answer for a moment, didn't need to. It wasn't really a question at all. "That can't be right."

Naruto sighed, "It would need to happen eventually. You are my mate and so your life is tied to mine. The blood bond just finalizes it. The urge to be always close to you would lessen because through the blood bond, if our bond was strong enough we could create a mental link to communicate over long distances."

Sakura paced away from him, he watched her pace the room in silence as she ran shaky fingers through her hair. She stopped, stared at him. "H-how would we create a blood bond?"

Naruto grimaced. "I'd have to drain more than half your blood and then transfuse my blood into you."

Darkness swept in from the sides of her vision, she tried to focus on breathing, on pushing through the veil of panic. When she lifted her head the world seemed tilted and her lashes wet, she couldn't think, but it was there, the meaning of what he was saying, felt it in her heart. The question was soft, skirting at the edges of the issue, but she couldn't hesitate. Sakura shook her head, felt the headache pick up steam. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Her voice was rising and she couldn't stop it.

"Sakura-"

"No, I'm not doing that!" She shook her head again, so hard it hurt. Even to her own ears she was starting to sound frantic. "It doesn't make any sense!" Naruto moved toward her, she shook her head, hands coming up like she wanted to push him away, push all of this away. Worried, Naruto took her into his arms. She clutched his shirt so tightly it was in danger of ripping off.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Naruto whispered softly. "We don't have to, I won't force you too. I can fight it."

She stared at him, tears sitting unshed, unmoving, in her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I promise." Naruto murmured with a forced smile. "I can do the impossible, remember?"

"Naruto," Sakura frowned.

He leaned away, offering her a smile. "Look at the time, I have to go." He turned, shoulders tensed. "I'll be back. Take care of yourself okay?" His voice was taut.

"Wait!" In a swirl of wind he was gone. There were tears again in her eyes. She pressed her lips together, leaned against her bed, her fingers folding around the metal edges. Throwing on a quick change of clothes, she hurried to the Hokage's residence in quick leaps. Sakura ran through the halls until she reached the private office of the Hokage. Not bothering to knock, she threw open the door, Kakashi gazed curiously at her and she realized she might not need full sentences. "Blood bond?"

Kakashi sighed a little, clearly reluctant, but he answered her. "I see he told you already. What did he say? He'd manage fine without it?" Sakura frowned, it was answer enough. "He's lying. Sakura you need to understand, for Naruto, Kurama, their other half, a blood bond seals the mating ritual. In a way it offers solace if they need to be away from you, their mate. It allows him to sense your feelings, and if the bond is strong enough thoughts, you can communicate mentally over far distances. And that is a form of comfort for them because they know you are safe. If the blood bond is not created, they are plagued mentally and emotionally by that urge to be near their mate, to protect them, know if they are safe. If the blood bond isn't made the feeling of unknowing that will eventually drive them insane if they need to leave on missions." He implied it, tried to tell her without saying the words. There's a blurry effect in her vision now, but she didn't care. She tried to bite back the words, tried to hide the sudden flinch that she hadn't been able to hold back. "If that happens Naruto won't be able to be a shinobi."

Her voice cracked a little and she looked away. "I need to go."

"Sakura!"

"Thank you for telling me the truth." She left his office, Kakashi sighed, ran a hand over his face.

"You still think they'll be okay, Lady Tsunade?" He murmured to himself.

**End of Flashback **

Hours later her office was still, silent, for a breath and she stood, moved around the desk and towards the panel window. There was a headache starting to echo at her temples and she wanted to, needed to get through her work before it continued. She glanced at the sleeping ninken under her desk. A knock on her door garnered her attention, the door opened to reveal the Fifth Hokage.

Sakura's mouth went dry, "Lady Tsunade."

"Sakura," The older blonde greeted in return, her eyes flickered with a warm respect.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked as soon as they had seated themselves.

"Sakura, listen to me." Tsunade began sharply, eyes locked on her former pupil. "This needs to be discussed. I need you to really think about this."

"I have. I really have." Sakura responded after a beat of silence. There was something about her former student's tone, it made her stiffen. Sakura blew out a soft breath, something inside her uncoiling even as she slumped back against her chair, a place, a real place for a real feeling that she'd pretended away. "I can't do that to him. Being a shinobi means everything to Naruto."

"Sakura-"

There's a breath that caught in her throat, goose bumps on her skin, and the words tumbled out of her mouth. "We're mated for life anyways, why not make it complete. If it means a peace of mind for him on missions, and if it'll keep him safe, there is no other question about it is there?"

Tsunade sighed, "No, there really isn't."

The words made Sakura flinch; she didn't want to believe her. They were obvious truth. She lifted emerald eyes to her former mentor's face. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," The fifth's gaze was of fiery determination. "It should be fine enough."

Sakura's breath hitched. "I'm still scared."

Tsunade looked sympathetically at her former student, "Is it the process or the fact Naruto will have access to your thoughts?"

"I don't know, both?" Sakura shrugged; the casual gesture brittle.

"Tell me the truth."

"I'm afraid that this finalizes us as mates and he has no real feelings for me." Sakura's jaw clenched as she glared at her desk. It sounded ridiculous now, so inconsequential; but deep down it was monumental, to her seventeen year old mind it spelled the end of everything. "Why did this have to happen? It was easier before when we avoided each other, stayed out of each other's lives, and now-"

"I think if that had continued it would have made things worse for you two."

"You don't know that, nobody knows that." Sakura cringed, it was what she wanted to believe, Tsunade was giving it to her, letting her have it. It would have been worse. She knew deep down.

"He did have feelings for you, he still does. They never went away. I know it."

"How can you know for sure?" Sakura shook her head, felt something like a sob building in her chest, distant, but there.

"I know that knucklehead, and so do you." Tsunade smiled slightly. Sakura looked away and Tsunade felt a pang of sadness. "Stop pushing him away, you love him, I know you do. You have for a long time. Why are you two so thick headed that you keep denying yourselves happiness?"

"Lady Tsunade, it's not that simple."

"But it can be if you let it," The fiery woman rolled her eyes. "Stop with self-deprecation. Kurama was right, you two are meant to be together. Like earth and heaven, you make each other better and complete, can't have one without the other. Naruto needs someone who understands him, keeps his idiocy in check, and you need someone to make you laugh, lighten your mood when you become to tunnel vision work."

"Lady Tsunade-"

"You know, Naruto once told me he defined his love for you by making you happy." A pressure was building in her chest, familiar and agonizing, the need to do something coupled with the inability to move, to get it, or anything right. Usually a few shots of sake would weaken the blow, but lately she would settle for screaming herself hoarse and the sound of breaking glass. "And you once told me you defined your love for him by fulfilling his dreams."

Sakura sighed shakily, "I'm sorry, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Of course," Tsunade said softly. She stood, offered her student a smile. She paused at the door, "You were one of Naruto's dreams he wanted to fulfill. Remember that." Sakura froze.

His name made her skin prickle, throat tighten, felt like it was going to suffocate her. She sighed. Old habits die hard and there was an instinctive need to move thrumming inside of her, to get away from the information she already once knew and this reality and never look back. Running had worked so well for her in the past, or so she thought. She slumped forward, head in her hands, breathing, focusing on not crying, or not thinking about the man who deserved everything but ended up with nothing because of her and a stupid fate.

He was coming back in a matter of hours. It all hit her at once. She remembered his explanation of the blood bond, she remembered her hysterical reaction, remembered his conflicted expression at her words, remembered his promise it wouldn't happen, his departure, Kakashi, everything. She remembered everything and now it was time to think about it and tell him, it was the least she could do for him. He had always done so much for her, done what ever she required, needed, whether it be a savior, a friend, a comrade, he was everything for her she wasn't able to be for him. For once in her life she could help him now.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, very appreciated!


	9. Frozen Clearing

Chapter 9: Frozen Clearing

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Naruto's leaps were light, swift, and agile, his mind was disarray, and guilt overwhelmed him. He had nearly cost his teammates their lives. The call had come hours into the early morning, a veiled attack by rogue ninjas, his thoughts had been preoccupied by a pink-haired kunoichi, the suffocating need to return to her, the anger of the 'other' Kyuubi constantly hammering at his psyche for leaving their mate defenseless. Oddly, he never threatened to overtake him, throw him and Kurama into a black hazed slumber while he used their vessel to at his whim, never knowing when they would emerge from the layers of sleep, never knowing what desolation they'd awaken to. The horrifying thought caused Naruto to grimace. The 'other' Kyuubi has remained subdued to a degree, only flaring his darker chakra in angry outbursts, constant reminders of his failure to look after their mate, his disastrous decision to leave her, no reason was justifiable, their mate came before everything in the darker fox's mind, before Konoha, before its people, before the fire nation, she was their single reason for existing. For all that, Naruto had failed to acknowledge the sneak attack on his team, while he had been on watch.<p>

There had been no question, he had nearly failed the S ranked mission, and he had definitely failed as a team leader. He had singlehandedly dispatched the rogue ninja. He had glared, accusingly, incredulously, irately as he destroyed the rogues who dared to threaten the lives of his comrades. Bodies exploded in fissures of light, flesh, and wind. The rogues' pathetic cries had faded away as the manufactured breeze from his attacks died down, as putrid scents of dismembered, charred limbs drifted harmlessly around them. Kurama had snorted in his mind at the disappointing fight, while the other ANBU members watched, some in silent admiration, others in analysis of his flawless techniques.

The fights were both a sanction and a hell on earth, now more than ever. Naruto pushed on fearlessly, the joy and the danger of each battle were a song in his heart. For a time he would forget, forget the presences the dwelled in him, forget her; forget the involuntary task he'd need to perform, granted that there was an ever present tension, but only a faint hum when listened for during these battles. At first it has not come easy, and by the third day of his training the blonde shinobi thought he was going to die, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. By the fourth day of his ANBU training he had effectively grasped the ideals of the organization, but not without reluctance, Kakashi and Yamato had taught him well. During his training hideous sores opened over every expanse of skin and blood would slowly ooze from each open wound. His once flawless skin was chafed raw, his hands blistered from the rigorous training. By the time nightfall would arrive, his muscles were so wracked with pain that he would collapse to the ground emotionally and physically spent, Kakashi would piggy back him home like a child while he succumbed to sleep. The days following the training, strangely, the pain did not seem quite as bad. Quickly, each day became a little easier than the one before it. He had taken the job because he wanted to continue learning, growing stronger, protecting Konoha, and he loved the rush of the fights though he told Kakashi and Lady Tsunade that part. He was sure they knew anyways, but he never really wanted them to worry over the fragility of his psyche, or for them to fear he was becoming consumed by the 'other' Kyuubi's dark influence.

After mating with Sakura, the rush and adrenaline that came with each battle was conflicting. He loved it, but at the same time he feared it. Fear, which was nurtured by the thought one day he might not return to his mate, fear for his mate's safety was a liability in battle. His mind was less alert, less focused, his mind far too gone with worries outside of his control, and that was when everything was lost. Control, the darker fox craved it, felt vulnerable without it, and in succession so did he and Kurama. While they were out here on missions their mate's life could be in jeopardy back home. He knew Sakura was strong, independent, and powerful in her own right, intelligent second to Shikamaru in all of Konoha, possibly the entire nation, but none of it mattered. She was his mate, she was his lifeline, and their lives were tied together, if one died before the other, the grief would be earth shattering, and it wouldn't be long before their living mate followed them to the grave. It was a lifetime commitment, unbreakable. And this is where the selfishness of it all came in, the burden of mating without a blood bond. Without it, he could not protect his precious people, the village, his home, his heart. His need to protect, love, cherish their mate was far more powerful, the 'other' Kyuubi made sure to remind him of that often. In a way, he resented Sakura for it, but she was not to blame, he was. He had bestowed this burden on her as well, she had never asked for it. The fear that had flickered through gaze at the mention of the blood bond was forever branded into his mind. He couldn't do it, not to her, even by some miracle she agreed. It was out of guilt he couldn't do it. Right?

Broken from his reverie, a familiar sight lined his vision; a weary smile lit his lips. Home, he was home. The urge was dying, the 'other' Kyuubi was quieting; they were getting closer to their mate. Exhaustion was now bordered with raw excitement, bliss at the thought of seeing their mate, but first they needed to report to the Hokage. That thought made him grimace, having to explain to Kakashi why their mission had nearly failed because of him and his inabilities.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat with Tsunade is a separate room in the Hokage's residence. Kakashi would join them after his briefing with Naruto's returning team. Sakura sighed, "He's coming back after one week." It wasn't that she felt great about the thought, far from it. She was tense all over, couldn't stand without shaking, and could barely lift a glass of water with her uncoordinated movements. Her head spun if she turned to fast and her vision blurred from her fatigue, she felt barely human. She didn't want to go to the hospital to work, didn't want Shizune offering to do tests on her again, didn't want to listen to her staff voicing their concerns over her wellbeing, and she didn't want to lie anymore about why she was really so tired and stressed lately. "This will be fine." Sakura murmured quietly, cutting the thought with a firm nod.<p>

Tsunade squeezed her shoulder, "Shizune and I will be there by your side, we will monitor all your vitals, and it's the safest method." She brushed a lock of pink from the kunoichi's face, pushed the words out. "You and Naruto will be fine, I promise." She bit the inside of her cheek. Tsunade didn't want to imagine her former student and her favorite knuckleheaded blonde bleeding and being conscious enough to know.

Sakura sighed very softly, "I'm more worried about afterwards."

"You'll have time to sort things out." Tsunade tried to reassure her.

Sakura grimaced, "All the time in the world may not be enough for that."

The blonde kunoichi frowned a little, "It will be. I know. You need to stop being pessimistic. You and Naruto are hope for many of us, and Konoha needs that more now than ever. Wounds from the war are still fresh over this village." Sakura remained unsure, Tsunade stood moved to the adjacent couch and slide in beside her former pupil, arm around her the young kunoichi's shoulder as Sakura pressed her face into the older woman's shoulder. They have done that a lot in the past few months, a quiet way of giving and seeking comfort, Sakura turned into Tsunade, kept her gaze on the door, waiting. Everything would change again, they both would, most certainly would, but Sakura was going to make sure Naruto kept his magic.

Sakura woke up to Tsunade's voice and hand that shook her shoulder. She shot up, lifted a hand to her face, and mumbled. "How long?"

"Not long," Tsunade assured, her tone taking a more serious note. "Naruto and Kakashi are here."

Sakura was perfectly still for a moment before her eyes opened abruptly, she stood. When the room did its slow lurch, she grabbed the armrest to steady herself as the blood rushed from head. "Sorry," Sakura murmured sheepishly. She missed Naruto's momentary look of humor.

Kakashi waved it off casually, "Don't worry, Sakura. I know you've been very busy at the hospital this week with one of the head medic-nin falling ill." Sakura only nodded.

"So, why are we all here?" Naruto wondered out loud, voice wary, hoping for a distraction.

"There has been a lot discussed in your absence." Tsunade began, she glanced at Sakura. "I have come up with a safe solution to creating the blood bond. It will be done at the hospital, I will overlooking the process with Shizune's help."

Naruto rounded on Tsunade and Kakashi, expression furious. "Was this your guys' idea? To go behind our backs and plan this without our consent?"

"No, Naruto, you got it all wrong!" Sakura quickly interjected. "This was my idea; I want to do the blood bond."

Naruto looked at her incredulously, "You too?" He all but growled at her.

"What are you saying?" Sakura pressed her lips tightly together, telling herself not to cry. Crying wouldn't fix anything; it was just a worthless activity. "You said it yourself it would have to be done eventually. Lady Tsunade came up with a safe way for both of us."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, the thought of bleeding her to the brink of death churned his stomach, and it made him want to die somewhere deep in his soul. Necessary, or not, the idea of marring her, of cutting into her, being the reason she needed to bleed, it terrified him. He couldn't do it. A low growl in his head turned into a whine of agony as Naruto shook his head. Why couldn't they understand? He really couldn't do it.

"No, it's not happening." Naruto snapped. "End of discussion."

"Naruto," Sakura said in a voice begging him to reconsider. "It's okay, I'm fine with it."

"Well I'm not!" He growled at her, she flinched. "I have to be the one to cut you open, Grandma Tsunade can't do it, no one else can. I have too. I'll have to give in to the 'other' Kyuubi to do it, I didn't tell you that. Because the foxlike characteristics are the reason I needed to find a mate, I can't be in my most human form, I need to be in my most feral state, most animalistic, primitive side, and that's the 'other' Kyuubi. I won't have any control of my body. I know sometimes he can already overtake him, but I just need to get stronger mentally to fight him, and the urges. I can do that."

"Naruto, it will be okay." Tsunade tried to reassure him.

"You don't get it, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't do it!" It was much more than his feelings for her that stopped him, he realized it. He had promised that he'd protect her from harm, any kind of harm. To hurt her, even for this reason, he was breaking his promise. Everything he'd ever believed, everything he'd fought for, everything he'd done for her, and they culminated this. What he had to do and what he couldn't do. They had to be another way, something he had overlooked, but no answers came to him, no sound from either Kurama or the 'other' Kyuubi in his quiet mind. As though his questions were unheeded by them, Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I'd do anything for you, Sakura." Naruto murmured. "But this, I can't do it."

He turned, swung the door open and stormed out. Sakura inhaled sharply, braced herself against the chair as pain racked her heart. She shook her head, "Naruto, you idiot." She blew out a breath, turned her head slowly to look at her former teachers.

Kakashi sighed, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him, make him understand."

"No, don't!" Sakura cut in, hands tightening around the armrest. "I'll talk to him, he's my mate." She felt shaky, too tense suddenly, edges of her vision blurred as she spoke those words. "Just give us some time."

"Sakura," Tsunade began, but she shook her head.

"I don't blame him; think about what we're asking him to do." Sakura murmured. "I wouldn't be able to cut him, make him bleed, even if it was for his own good, I couldn't do it."

"We know," Tsunade nodded, smiled wanly, but with complete sincerity. "Talk to him, try and make him understand what's at stake."

"He already does." Sakura stared out the window unblinking before sighing. "I should go." She left, closed the door behind her. She could hear them speaking quietly, throwing open a nearby window, she flashed away with a swift leap.

She'd been home for a few minutes, been quiet and tired; sitting perched on one of the stools at the island in her kitchen, fiddled with the ends of a pink lock of hair. He'd come when he was ready, he'd know where she was, he'd seek her out. It was an urge too strong to fight after all, and deep down she felt the tiny coils that desired to be near him, with him, by his side. Sakura sniffled, eyes clenched shut.

Everything would be okay. It would.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**!

**A/N**: I know this chapter is most likely my shortest, but the next few weeks are about to get busy, so I wanted to do one more update before then! And I love a good cliffhanger! I have noticed reviews are slowing down, and as much as I love to write for myself and passion for writing NaruSaku, I would love to hear your thoughts on my work! Reviews are very motivating and encourage me to write so much more and a few words goes a long way! So, please take a few minutes to write your thoughts, I would appreciate it so much! Thank you everyone who does take the time to review!


	10. Pieces of a Promise

Chapter 10: Pieces of a Promise

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>He cracked his knuckles; he had been training for hours at the Namikaze compound. It was pouring rain, always pouring when he needed to conceal his emotions. He glared up at the dark sky, lightning flashed, followed closely by thunder. He doubted the storm would pass over Konoha. He glanced around the Namikaze training grounds, he'd always come here when he had nowhere else to go, he'd train until his body cried with protest, until he gave into physical exhaustion and his mind blacked out. But today, it wasn't going to happen. He hated days like this one, days where he couldn't succumb to training's fatigue and forget everything for a night.<p>

A voice whistled behind him, "What happened out here?" Kakashi mused, surveying the craters in the earth with unmasked surprise.

Naruto sighed, "Nothing, just training."

"I see," The sixth Hokage nodded. "I trust you got all your frustration out?"

The blonde shinobi glared at the ground, "What do you want, Kakashi?"

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite student, is that so wrong?"

"I thought Sasuke was your favorite?" Naruto teased with a humorless raise of a brow.

"Ouch," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "I guess I deserve that, but nope, you've always been my favorite."

Naruto brushed past his former teacher, "Why are you really here?"

"To talk," Kakashi answered. Naruto stopped in his tracks, his shoulders tensed before slumping in a gesture of defeat. "Can we speak inside? It's a bit we out here." Naruto merely nodded. Twenty minutes later, he was showered, dressed and sat in the large living room with his guardian. He was quiet. Shadows of the lit fireplace danced across his face, and Kakashi couldn't help it, tried not, but he wondered what the blonde ninja was thinking at the moment. If he believed there was another solution, if he was already rationalizing for a new method to perform the blood bond, dispelling the only option they head, deciding to never consider it a viable option ever again. "Are you alright?" Kakashi ventured with a low voice.

Naruto was startled at the sound of his voice, he looked away from the fire, turned his gaze to meet the new Hokage's. For a moment he was glad for the dim lit room and that Kakashi couldn't see his eyes clearly, he didn't want anyone to see the new darkness that lurked there. "I'm fine."

Some things never changed. Kakashi chuckled, his voice soft and reassuring, "I'm a good listener, you know."

"Sure," Naruto supplied quietly.

"We need to talk about this." The silver-haired Hokage sighed. "You can't avoid the subject forever."

Naruto shot him a dark glare for that, "You'd be surprised."

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade and I do understand." Kakashi began quietly. "You don't want to hurt her."

Naruto flinched at his words. He sighed, frowned slightly. "It's more than that." He admitted softly. "Even to protect her, I can't do it." He glared down at his hands, he'd used those hands thousands of times to protect and defend Sakura. A vivid thought of bonding her, of what it would mean, of using the same hands, eventually clawed hands to cut her wide open, and then leave her to bleed. He shivered at the torturous image as his stomach lurched in protest. The spot where she would need to be cut open was the thin silver mark on her shoulder, so close to a main artery. He wished the subject could be dropped, but judging by the way Kakashi was watching him, he knew it wouldn't be.

"She'll be safe, you both will." Kakashi tried to reassure him. "Is it not better for Sakura to be surely safe then not know what could possibly happen to her? Lady Tsunade and Shizune will be there to survey the whole process. Sakura will survive." The look Naruto gave him dared him to lie, but Kakashi smiled compassionately, very unlike himself, but for his students he'd do anything, especially Naruto. Naruto wanted to believe him, he really did, but he just couldn't.

"I'm not willing to risk her survival." Naruto murmured. Kakashi could see it in his eyes, in his expression, and the silver-haired Hokage knew he wasn't being fair. But, he knew the blood bond was crucial to his former student's existence. For a time Naruto didn't think it was possible to breathe with no air, that's how it felt not performing the blood bond with Sakura. But if he did it would be like he was suffocating, but finally able to breathe.

"You won't need to risk anything because she'll be fine from start to finish."

"You don't know that." Naruto glared at him as an all-to-real flash was stuck in his mind, him standing over Sakura as her blood spilled from her. Her eyes grew dull and condemning, staring at him with bitter reproach in her gaze, and whispered. _'You promised to protect me, Naruto. What have you done to me?' _Naruto flinched at the image as the coppery scent of her blood filled his nose, churned his stomach, and sickened him. For a moment he could imagine her blood on his clawed hands after he'd given into the 'other' Kyuubi and regained consciousness. He could imagine her skin fade into a ashen hue, as her flesh grew cold to his touch, all because he had failed to carry out the blood bond successfully.

"You love her," Kakashi's quieter voice chased away the nightmare visions. "It's because of that love that makes you want to carry out and complete the mating ritual; and it the same emotion that stills you from doing it." Naruto frowned, but remained silent as he mulled over his words. "Selflessness and morality are wonderful traits, Naruto. You possess them in abundance, but because of them, you can't do what in your heart is unthinkable. As much as you would have it otherwise, it simply isn't within in you to bring harm to Sakura." Naruto slowly nodded, his gaze conflicted. "But you also have to consider if something were to happen to Sakura because you had no mental link that comes with the blood bond. Or consider you could protect her because you were always at her side because that urge is not fightable, but you will no longer be an ANBU member, a shinobi of Konoha, and you will be able to be Hokage. Are you willing to give all that up? Everything you have ever known. Would Sakura want you to give it all up?" Kakashi stood, eyeing the silent blonde, who was staring at him blankly with wide blue eyes; Kakashi felt the bitter sting of remorse seep into his chest. "I should go, and you need to get back to Sakura. But, think about what I have said." In a cloud of smoke he was gone, and Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sakura stirred awake suddenly, frowned into the filmy darkness of her bedroom as she tried to discern what had woken her up. It was a sound, a dull, soft sound. Through the layers of sleep, something had disturbed her, and though she knew it was a noise, there was something else too. An emptiness, a graveyard stillness in the apartment that made her uneasy, Naruto's missing presence. With a sigh, she swung her legs off the bed she'd somehow managed to reach in her exhaustion and stood up. Her feet padded softly against the wood floor as she wandered through the doorway, down the hall, eyes came to rest on the empty living room. It didn't surprise her as much as it should have. She glanced at the nearby clock, one in the morning, she winced.<p>

'_Where is he?' _She wondered with a soft frown. Yuki leapt down from the couch and trotted over to her feet, tail giving a single wave, the ninken was what had awakened her. _'He was never here to begin with.'_

Sakura sighed, scooping up the ninken into her arms and giving her a soft squeeze. She wandered into her kitchen, retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. The kunoichi slid onto the nearby stool on the island, placing the Yuki on the stood beside her. Sakura sighed, trying to brush aside the void feeling of loneliness. Why hadn't he come back? Was it all a lie that mates constantly seek to be with one another.

'_Don't even go there.'_ The voice in her mind warned her, or else she'd truly break. She opened the bottle and took a deep drink hoping to push away the forming lump in her throat. _'Maybe he was hungry?'_ But she couldn't believe that, not at all. She swirled the water in the bottle with a thoughtful frown. _'Maybe none of it really mattered after all.'_ Sakura winced at the vindictiveness of her thoughts. _'It's not like he remembered anything anyways, not of that night that changed everything.'_

Yes, he didn't remember any of it, did he? No, he didn't, but she did, and that was okay. At least, it would have been if she'd known how high the stakes has been. Running a hand through her tousled hair, she took in a sharp breath, and there was a burn of sadness that followed on the heels of dreaded realization. She looked away from the ninken who flattened her ears at her master's saddening aura. Sakura pressed her lips together, reminded herself to just breathe, just take everything one moment at a time, and it would work out. Even if nothing else had, this would. She squeezed her eyes shut, tried not to think about Naruto and where he was or what he was doing. In her heart she knew the truth, it wasn't benevolence that forced her to listen time and again to the things she was better off not knowing. It wasn't her past friendship with Naruto that kept her quiet when she felt like screaming inside.

'_It was that stupid little wish in my heart that he was still the boy that once long ago tried to impress me with his silly antics again.' _Her traitorous mind reminded her.

Back then she had never fit in with the other girls, their pretty dresses and perfect hair, their shining faces and innocent smiles. But somehow along the way Naruto had still chosen to pursue her out of all of them, the girl with odd colored hair, a horrid temper, and an exceptionally large forehead. Back then everything had been simpler, easier. Back then she never cared if she wasn't 'girly', because being a girl hurt. Girls cried, and girls needed their mommies. Sakura chewed her bottom lip; she was too old to need her mother, wasn't she? Long ago she had taught herself not to rely on emotional support from her parents, they didn't know anything, and parents' simply just didn't understand a young girl. And now her parents were gone. After the war, the only one she mainly had was Naruto and he had slipped away because of her.

Tears were hot, hateful, full of pain and hurt. They soaked her shirt, wrenched at her heart, the tears wouldn't stop, or maybe they just couldn't anymore. Memories as precious to her as the air she breathed came crashing down around her. Images of a simpler time when the lines between friendships hadn't been crossed, hours spent in companionable silence when words hadn't been necessary, when a single look could convey every thought in their heads, and they always understood each other.

How many times had she wished she could change the way she felt about him; and how many nights had she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom longing for him, wishing that she didn't love him?

'_I can't remember a time when he wasn't there, I can't remember not loving him anymore, and I can't remember when it didn't hurt.' _She thought gravely.

And it would have been so simple, wouldn't it? If she'd given in years ago, it would have been so easy to do, let him take her on a date all those times he had asked. In her heart, she knew it would never have been such a terrible thing, to be with him. She wanted it now more than ever. It was a matter of what she could stand to give up in the process because this time the stakes were higher then she'd wanted to imagine. This time, Naruto was at stake, and she knew she couldn't take that risk at all. Sakura sighed, despite all the pain that was occurring; she couldn't help the tiny bit of selfishness; the beauty of the memory of that one night with him really was hers.

Picking up Yuki she headed back to her bedroom, completely spent. Sinking into the welcome embrace of her bed, she glared up at the ceiling, and she couldn't stifle the low sob that welled up in her throat. _'Where are you, Naruto?'_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please** review**, it means a lot to me!

**A/N**: First and foremost thank you to all those who took the time to review, thank you so much! I loved hearing your thoughts. I know this chapter is painfully short as well, but with work becoming busier and busier the next few weeks, short chapters and hopefully frequent updates are the most I can do until it settles down again!


End file.
